Do I Know You
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope is taken and not found by Derek and the team for 4 years, what if she doesn't remember her life with him and their daughter, will he lose her forever or will he fight to show her just how much he loves her
1. Chapter 1

Do I Know You-Ch 1

Penelope kissed her husband the one and only Derek hotstuff Morgan and said, "I will be right back handsome, I need to go and get some diapers for Isabella". Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and says, "why don't you stay here with the baby and I will go and get the diapers for our little angel".

She laughed and said, "I need to pick up a few groceries to handsome, I won't be long", he sighed and said, "alright goddess, please be careful and remember your hotstuff loves you". She kissed his lips one final time before heading toward the door, she put her hand on the door knob and said, "I love you to hotstuff" and then headed out the door.

Derek didn't know that would be the last time he would see his wife for almost 4 years, his life had been turned upside down after they were unable to find Penelope. Derek and the team followed up lead after lead and still nothing, everytime Derek closed his eyes he could see the smile on her face as she walked out the door the last time he saw her.

Derek had never given up on finding his baby girl, the woman that he loved with all of his heart, something inside him told him that she was alive and he would find her, he just had to. He looked up and smiled when his little girl crawled up in his lap and laid her head on his chest and said, "daddy tell me a tory".

He laughed and said, "how about daddy tells you the story about how he met mommy"?, she clapped her hands and said, "yayyyy I lub dat one daddy", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "well it all started when". About an hour later he kisses the top of her head as he lays her down in her big girl bed and covers her up.

He stood by her bed smiling down at her and he couldn't help but see how much she looked like Penelope, he leaned over and kissed her cheek and said, "good night princess", before turning on her night light and walking out of the room. He walks downstairs and heads to the kitchen to grab a beer when there is a knock at the door.

He walks over and answers the door and smiles when he sees his mom standing on the other side of the door, he kisses her cheek and says, "come in momma". Fran walks inside and says, "how are you and my grand baby doing"?, he halfheartedly smiles and says, "Bella is asleep, I just put her down".

Fran hugged her son and said, "how are you doing baby boy"?, he hugs her tight and says, "I miss her momma, I miss her so bad", Fran says, "son have you ever thought that", Derek said, "no momma don't say it, she isn't dead, she isn't". Fran said, "I want to belive that honey but it has been 4 years and no signs of her, none at all".

Derek sat down on the couch and said, "some people are found 10 to 15 years after they disappear momma and I can feel it in my heart, she is alive and I'm not gonna stop looking until I find her". Derek laid his head back against the couch and said, "I can still see her the day she left momma, she was so beautiful and I will see her again, I know I will".

Meanwhile in New Mexico a dark haired woman sits on a porch and looks out over the horizon and feels that she is missing something but she can't put a finger on what it is. She looks up and smiles when a dark haired man sits down beside her and says, "are you alright Mandy"?, she lays her head on his shoulder and says, "I'm fine Thomas, just fine".

He kisses the top of her head and says, "I love you, you do know that right"?, she looks up at him and says, "I know that Thomas and I hope that you know that I love you to". He puts her hand in his and says, "I can't believe that tomorrow is our anniversary and that we have been together 4 years".

The dark haired woman says, "me either my love, me either", Thomas smiles as he wraps his arm around her shoulder and says, "I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't found you when you disappeared 4 years ago". She looks up at him and says, "me either handsome, me either", she laid her head on his chest and they watched the sunset.


	2. Chapter 2

Do I Know You-Ch 2

A few days later Derek walks into the round table room and sits down, Hotch puts a couple of pictures up on the screen and says, "we have a bad one in New Mexico". Rossi looks up and says, "how bad"?, Hotch put up several blonde haired womens pictures up on the screen and says, "this first woman is Anna Galleco and she disappeared 5 years ago and was found a week ago with no memory".

Derek said, "no memory at all"?, Hotch shook his head and said, "no none at all", he then puts the second picture up and says, "this is Sharon Duke and she disappeared 6 years ago and was found also with no memory". JJ said, "any signs of torture"?, Hotch shook his head and said, "the only thing they can determine in both women is that they were taken and drugged and then kept for years before they were either let go or finally escaped".

Derek looked up at him and said, "the third lady Lisa Chambers, she looks a lot like baby girl", Reid said, "yes the resemblence is definitely uncanny". Hotch nodded his head and said, "what I am thinking is that the man that had these women might have taken Penelope to", Emily said, "any idea where the women were taken from"?, Hotch looked up at the team and said, "Anna was from Tennessee and Sharon was from South Carolina, so if it is the same men he isn't afraid to travel until he finds the woman he wants".

Reid looks down at the at the notebook and says, "it says here that all three women have either just given birth or just miscarried, so do you think that he is taking these women and keeping them until they give him a child"?, Hotch nodded his head at Reid and said, "that is what I think he is doing but the question is where are the babies".

Rossi said, "what about Lisa Chambers"?, Reid reads the screen of his tablet and says, "she is from Indiana, so he is sticking to a group of states that are close but why is he taking them to New Mexico"?, Rossi says, "have any of the three girls tried hyptnosis"?, Hotch said, "they have all 3 agreed to try it to see if it brings back any memories and maybe they can tell us if he has any other women with him".

Hotch looked at the team and said, "wheels up in 30", everybody grabs their tablets and get up from the table, JJ looks at Derek and says, "I hope that we get Garcie back Derek". He looked up at JJ and said, "I will never give up on finding her Jayje, never", she smiles as they head out of the room to grab their go bags.

Mandy looks out the kitchen window and sighs, she looks up at the clock and sees that it is almost time for Thomas to get home from work, she then walks over to the fridge and gets the steaks out and starts putting spices on them before putting them in the oven. She walks over to the sink and starts preparing the salad for dinner.

She looks down at her wedding band and smiles, even though she can't remember life before Thomas she couldn't imagine any reason that he would lie to her about their lives together. After she finishes with the salad she puts it in the fridge and starts preparing the special garlic bread that Thomas likes, she wants him to be happy with her all the time because when he isn't she spends time in the basement and just thinking about being in the basement makes her chill.

Mandy is pulled from her thoughts when the sound of crying comes across the baby monitor, she dries off her hands and heads to the nursery and smiles when she walks inside. She walks over to the first crib and smiles down at the baby and says, "it's ok brina momma's here, momma's here", she then picks the baby up and carries her over to the changing table and quickly changes the diaper and then sits down in the rocking chair and after a few minutes the baby drifts back off to sleep.

She smiles as she looks at the other two sleeping angels, she whispers, "momma loves you", before turning and heading back out of the room and back down to the kitchen. She checks the steaks and smiles as she takes a deep breath and says, "mmmmmmm that smells good", she jumps when she hears Thomas say, "it sure does".

Thomas walks over and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses the side of her neck and says, "how are you doing my love"?, she smiles and says, "I'm good, dinner will be ready in about half an hour and the babies are all sleeping". He turns her around in his arms and presses his lips against hers and when they pull apart he says, "I love you Mandy".

Thomas hands slide down her body and rest on her ass she can feel her skirt being slowly pulled up, she knows that Thomas is her husband but some how him touching her like that just feels wrong. Mandy couldn't be happier that the mood is broken when the babies start crying again, Thomas kisses her on the lips and says, "it's ok baby, I'll go take care of them".

She nods her head and says, "alright handsome" as he heads out of the kitchen


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter contains sexual content

Do I Know You-Ch 3

Derek sat down on the jet and started staring out the window, he missed Penelope so much and all he wanted was to hold her in his arms and tell how much he loved her. Rossi sat down beside him and said, "your mom just called me and said Bella had a bad dream but she gave her a warm bath and then put her to bed".

He sighed and said, "thanks Dave, I don't know what I would do without you, momma and the team", Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "we are all here for you and Bella and we will always be here". Derek put his ear phones on and smiled as Dave got up and moved to his seat and got strapped in.

Mandy looked across the table at her husband and said, "how was your trip honey"?, he wiped his mouth and said, "it was great sweetie, just great, I got so much done that I will be able to take tomorrow, Saturday and Sunday off to spend with you and the babies". She smiled at him and said, "that sounds great Thomas, do you have any plans for us"?, he winked at her and said, "I definitely have plans for you and me".

She took a bite of her steak and smiled at him as she chewed her food, after dinner they bathed and fed the babies before they put them down for the night. Penelope was laying in bed reading when Thomas came to bed, he took her book and tossed it on the table and said, "I have missed you so much sweetie, I'm sorry that I have been away all week but it was worth it".

She smiled over at him and said, "I'm glad Thomas but me and the girls have missed you something awlful", he leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, "how about I show you how much I've missed you"?, she slid down in the bed and smiled at her husband and he hovered over her, seconds later she felt his lips on hers.

It didn't take long before she felt his hand sliding under her gown, she moaned as she felt his tongue on her nipples, she then felt his fingers slide inside her panties. He crashed his mouth against hers and said, "I love you so much", she wrapped her arms around his neck knowing that if she didn't please him that she would spend some time in the basement again.

She smiled up at him and whispered, "I love you to Thomas", he gently pulls her panties down and seconds later she moans his name as he thrusts hard inside her. She wraps her legs around his waist and bits down on her bottom lip as she feels him slide even deeper inside her, Thomas then wastes no time kissing his way back up her body.

Thomas wanted to mark her as his so first he would kiss the sensitive skin on her neck and then he would suck and gently bite down before licking the skin to soothe it. Mandy knew that if he didn't get off that she would be in trouble later so she laid back and tried to make sure that he enjoyed himself.

As Thomas pounded in and out of her she couldn't help but wonder what life was like before Thomas, was she somewhere else with someone else or had she always been here with him like he has told her over and over. Thomas smiled against her neck as he felt her tightening up around him and a few thrusts later he exploded inside her.

He collapsed on the bed beside her and said, "you were amazing like always Mandy", she smiled as he pulled her closer to him and said, "I'm glad that I please you Thomas because that is all I want to do". He kissed the top of her head and said, "in a few minutes you can please me again my beautiful wife".

She kissed his lips and smiled as she laid her head on his chest, she hoped that he would fall asleep and sleep the entire night but she had no such luck as a few minutes later he thrusted himself back inside her taking his time to build them both up for a very explosive orgasm, when he was through he rolled over onto his side and said, "that was great Mandy".

She threw the covers back and he said, "where are you going"?, she said, "I think I am going to take a bath", he smiled and said, "don't take to long, I miss you when you are gone". She smiled and said, "I won't be long Thomas, I promise", she then got out of bed and made her way quietly toward the bathroom.

After running the tub full of the hottest water she could stand she did what she always did after sex with Thomas and that was scrub and scrub until she couldn't feel him on her anymore. After about half an hour she got out of the tub and dried off and put a clean gown on before heading back to bed.

Once she got in bed she felt his arms wrap around her and then seconds later she heard a loud snoring coming from him so she sighed happily as she knew that he was out for the night. Meanwhile at the airfield the jet carrying the BAU was landing, Derek looked up to heaven and said a silent prayer that he would find Penelope and bring her back home soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Do I know You-Ch 4

Derek and the team spent most of the night in the police station going over the victims files in hopes that they would find something that would help them find this sick bastard and hopefully Penelope. Hotch looked down at his watch and said, "why don't we head to the hotel and try to get a few hours sleep we are all exhausted and need a few hours rest".

The team all nodded their heads as they grabbed their things and headed toward their cars, back at the hotel Derek ended up sharing a room with Dave while Hotch and his wife Emily shared a room and JJ and her husband Reid share another. Rossi walked out of the bathroom and saw Derek standing at the window staring out into space.

He walked over and said, "maybe you should try to get some sleep Morgan", he turned and looked at Dave and said, "I can't sleep Dave, I can't eat, I can't do anything until I know for sure if this bastard has my baby girl". Derek walked over to the table and pulled out his tablet and started thumbing through all of the victims statements and looked up long enough to see Dave pulling the covers back on the bed.

Derek looked up and said, "I think I am going to go over the statements and files some more Rossi", Dave nodded his head and said, "alright but if you need anything just let me know". Derek smiled and said, "I will man, I will", Dave then laid down and closed his eyes while Derek took another look at the backgrounds of the victims to see if they had anything in common.

After an hour he pulled out his cell and dialed the analyst and after a few rings he heard Kevins voice and said, "I know it's late but can you run a quick background check and see if any of the women had anything in common". Kevin said, "they were all in different states, what could they have in common"?, Derek said, ", check to see if any of them bought a new car or house before they disappeared, or it could be something as simple as they had work done on their car or computer or something".

Kevin said, "alright I will check it out and get back to you as soon as I can", Derek said, "thanks Kevin I appreciate it", Kevin smiled as the call ended and he continued to go deeper into the background of the victims. Derek sat back in the chair and closed his eyes for just a second and it didn't take long before he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Mandy woke up to an empty bed, she smiled as she sat up and looked around the room, she then looked down at Thomas's pillow and saw a note. She picked the note up and started reading it out loud, Mandy, you looked so beautiful sleeping this morning I didn't have the heart to wake you up".

She rolled her eyes as she continued reading the note, I had a few errands to run before we leave for the day, please be up and ready and I will be back around noon". She yawned before she read the rest, P.S, please bring that sexy black night gown with you because I can't wait to rip it off of you tonight, love you Thomas".

She got up and quickly went to check on the girls, she smiled when she saw them all peacefully sleeping, she walked closer to their cribs and as she looked down at them she couldn't help but notice that they all had a birthmark on their neck. She stood back and said, "that's strange, Thomas has the same birthmark".

She then realized that she only had a few hours to get herself and the three babies dressed and ready, as she headed back to their room she knew that if she didn't have everything ready the way he wanted it that when they got back he would lock her up in the basement and punish her like he had several other times before.

Derek woke up to the sound of his cell ringing, he picked it up off the table and said, "Morgan", Kevin said, "sorry to call so early but I found something that all of the women had in common". Derek sat up in the chair and said, "what was the one thing that they all had in common Kevin", he pulled up the files on his screen and said, "a couple of days before they disappeared they all three had their computers repaired by the very same man".

Derek said, "what was his name"?, Kevin said, "his name is Thomas Smith and he lives at 223 Harbor Crest Drive, which is a 10 miles away from where you are right now". Derek smiled and said, "thanks Kevin, can you send the address to my cell and let the rest of the team know"?, Kevin smiled and said, "I sure can".

Rossi walked into the room and Derek said, "that was Kevin all 3 victims before they disappeared had their computers worked on and it was by the same man". Rossi said, "what was the mans name"?, Derek said, "his name is Thomas Smith and Kevin was sending his address to our phones", Dave grabbed his coat and said, "well then what are we waiting for".

About 30 minutes later Derek and Rossi pull up in front of Thomas and Mandys house, they get out and and head up on the porch, Derek raises his hand and knocks on the door. Rossi looks around and says, "he sure has plenty of room here to keep and torture women", Derek nodded his head in agreement.

Mandy walked through the house and looked through the peephole and saw 2 men standing on the porch, she opened the door and smiled, Derek and Dave's mouths flew open. Derek said, "ba ba baby girl", Mandy looked at him puzzled and said, "I'm sorry, do I know you"?


	5. Chapter 5

Do I Know You-Ch 5

Derek stepped closer and said, "baby girl it's me", Mandy stepped back and put her hand up and said, "I'm sorry but my name is Mandy, it's Mandy, Mandy Smith". Dave put his hand in front of Derek and said, "Mrs. Smith my name is David Rossi and this is Derek Morgan and we are with the FBI and we are looking for Thomas".

She smiled at them and said, "ohhhh I'm sorry but my husband isn't here right now, he had a few errands to do but he will be back soon, you are more than welcome to wait for him". Dave smiled and said, "thank you" as she motioned for them to come inside, Derek watched just to make sure that what he was seeing was real, for the first time in 4 years he is looking at his baby girl.

They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and Mandy said, "what do you need to talk to my husband about"?, Derek balled his hand up into a fist at hearing his baby girl call another man her husband. Dave said, "we understand that your husband repairs computers", she nodded her head and said, "yes that's correct".

Rossi said, "does he travel a lot for his job"?, she said, "as a matter of fact he does, some weeks he is gone 4 or 5 days out of a week but what does that have to do with anything"?, Derek just sat there staring at Penelope, sure she had dark hair and had lost some weight but it was definitely her and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and kiss her beautiful lips.

Dave said, "we think that you husband is taking women from several different states and kidnapping them and drugging them and keeping them until they give him a child and then he is erasing their memories and letting them go". She stood up and said, "Thomas would never do that", Derek stood up and said, "Mandy do you and your husband have any kids"?, she crossed her arms and said, "what does that have to do with anything"?, Derekave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "because the man that kidnapped those women kept the babies when he let the women go".

Mandy opened her mouth to say something when crying could be heard through the baby monitor, she said, "excuse me one of the babies needs me", they watched her as she walked up the stairs. Derek said, "we need to go up there and see the baby, I have to know if that son of a bitch had a baby with my baby girl". They took the steps two at a time and were soon standing in the nursery looking down at babies, Derek swallowed hard and said, "are any of these babies your biological children"?, she shook her head and said, "no, we adopted them". Dave said, "you adopted all three of them"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes".

Dave said, "how long ago did you adopt them"?, Mandy opened her mouth to tell them when they heard the front door slam shut, Thomas said, "Mandy who's car is that out front"?, Dave and Derek walked down the stairs behind Penelope and when Thomas saw Derek he knew that he had been caught but he decided to stay and see just how much they really knew.

He walked over and kissed his wife on the lips gently and said, "is something wrong Mandy"?, she said, "honey these are agents David Rossi and Derek Morgan and they need to ask you some questions". He looked up at them and said, "questions, about what"?, Dave put his hand on his gun and said, "I think you know what we want to talk to you about Thomas".

Thomas smiled and said, "yes I do agents, yes I do", Mandy looked at him and said, "Thomas what is this about, please tell me that what they are saying isn't true, please tell me that you haven't been kidnapping women and drugging them and keeping them until they give you a child". Thomas looked up at her and said, "I can't do that honey, everything they said is true".

She took a few steps back and said, "how could you do that to those poor women"?, Derek looked at Penelope and said, "why don't you go up and get the babies ready to go while we finish talking to Thomas". She took a deep breath and headed back up stairs to get the other babies ready for a trip to town.

Thomas waited until Penelope was out of sight and said, "I bet you want to know why I took her don't you"?, Derek stepped forward wanting to knock him on his ass and Rossi pulled him back and said, "we need to hear what he has to say". Thomas crossed his legs and said, "The first time I saw her she took my breath away and I knew from that first minute that I had to have her and have her I did".


	6. Chapter 6

Do I Know You-Ch 6

Thomas leaned in and said, "she is a wildcat in bed isn't she Derek and at first she wasn't to receptive to me but after the drugs kicked in and I had her convinced that we were married she couldn't get enough of me". The more Thomas spoke the madder Derek was getting, Thomas said, "in bed at night it wasn't your name she was screaming as I fucked her brains out it was mine".

Derek had all he could stand he stepped forward and punched Thomas across the face knocking him to the ground, he looked up from the floor and laughed and said, "look around this house Derek, I have fucked your wife on every surface at one time or another and do you know what's even better than that"?, Derek just looked down at him seething with hatred.

Thomas smiled and said, "as many times as we have made love over the past few months there is no way that she isn't carrying my baby right now, what do you think about that Derek"?, Thomas stood up and leaned in and said, "she begs me to make love to her Derek, begssss me, the way she feels when she wraps her legs around my waist".

Rossi pulled Derek back and said, "Thomas Smith you are under arrest for 4 counts of kidnapping one of which is a FBI agent, 4 counts of rape and anything else I can think of". Thomas looked around and saw Penelope standing there with tears streaming down her face and said, "of all the women I have taken in the past you were by far the best lover".

Rossi tightened the cuffs on his wrists and Thomas said, "owwww that hurt you son of a bitch", Dave laughed and said, "good" as he led him toward the SUV. Derek walked over to Penelope and said, "are you alright, did he, did he hurt you"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "please get me and the babies out of here".

She then led him upstairs where he helped her get the babies ready, she looked up at Derek and said, "it's obvious that you know me, what's my real name and what am I to you"?, Derek caressed the side of her face and said, "your name is Penelope Garcia Morgan and you are my wife". She said, "I am your wife, how can I be your wife and his"?, Derek said, "while you were together did you get married or did he just tell you that you two were married"?, she said, "he told me on several occasions until I finally believed him".

He rubbed his hand up and down her back and said, "you didn't do anything wrong baby girl, everything that happened is on Thomas not on you", she looked up at him and said, "I feel so nasty and so used". Derek said, "listen to me Penelope, you are not nasty, I am so sorry what he did to you so very sorry".

She looked up at him and said, "I don't remember you, not at all, he said, "I am a patient man Penelope and you will always have me, always and maybe one day you will remember me and Isabella". She said, "Isabella, who is that"?, he pulled out his cell and showed her a picture and said, "she is our 4 year old daughter".

Penelope covered her face and said, "ohhhhhh she's beautiful and you say she's ours"?, he nodded his head and smiled and said, "yes she is yours and mine". One of the babies started crying and Derek said, "how about we get these babies and head to the station"?, she nodded her head as they started putting the babies into their carseats.

Rossi had called the team to let them know what had happened and that they had found Penelope and he let them know that he would fill them in on the rest when he got to the station with Thomas. He looked up and saw Derek and Penelope carrying the babies out to put them in the car, Derek said, "I'm going to drive Penelope and the babies to the police station", Rossi nodded his head and said, "see ya there" before getting into the SUV and heading toward the police station.

On the trip to the police station he glanced over at her and could tell that she was broken, so very very broken and it was then that he vowed to himself that he was going to make Thomas pay for everything he had done to Penelope. He noticed that Penelope kept looking either out the window or down at her feet, he wanted to hold her and let her know that everything would be alright but right now he was afraid to push himself on her to much, especially when she didn't remember who he was.

About 15 to 20 minutes later they pulled into the police station and got out, Penelope carried one carseat and Derek carried the other two as they made their way inside. The team stood back and watched as she walked into the room, all they wanted to do was hug her and let her know that she was safe now but they could tell from the look on her face that it would be a long time before she felt truly safe again.


	7. Chapter 7

Do I Know You-Ch 7

The team watched as Derek and Penelope came in carrying 3 carseats, once they walked into the conference room they put the carriers down that were holding the sleeping children. Hotch motioned for the social workers to come into the room, Penelope looked over at them and JJ said, "these are just social workers Penelope and they are going to take the babies for some blookwork to see if they can get them back to their biological mothers if at all possible", she nodded her head and wiped away the tears as she watched the babies being carried out of the room.

Derek wanted so much to just hold her and let her know that he is there for her and that he loves her but he is so afraid that if he does that she will shatter into even more pieces. Penelope walked over to the team and Derek said, "this is JJ Reid and her husband Spencer", she held out her hands and weakly smiled as she shook hands with them.

Derek said, "this is Aaron Hotchner or Hotch as we all call him, he is our boss and this is his wife Emily", she smiled and said, "it's nice to meet all of you". She took a deep breath and said, "I know that you all know me but I'm sorry I have no memories further back than 4 years, the only life I can remember is my life with Thomas".

Hotch walked over to Penelope and said, "we need to get you to the hospital so that you can get checked out", Penelope took a few steps back and said, "bbbbut why, I hate hospitals". Derek said, "I know you do baby girl but we need to know that you are alright", she looked at the strangers that now surrounded her and said, "I'm not alright, I'm far from it and the way I feel I will never be alright again".

Derek reached out to touch her and she pulled away, she said, "I know that you say that we are married but I don't know you, I don't want to hurt you but". Derek said, "how about if JJ and Emily take you to the hospital, that way we can make sure that you are alright and that all of the drugs are out of your system".

She took a deep breath and said, "al al alright I'll go", she watched as JJ and Emily walked toward her, as they headed toward the door she looked over her shoulder at the man that stood broken hearted in the middle of the room. JJ said, "come on Penelope let's get you to the hospital, they are expecting us".

She sighed as the girls led her out of the building and led her toward their SUV, Derek waited until she was gone before he walked over and hit the wall as hard as he could with his fist and said, "that son of a bitch is gonna pay". Reid walked over and put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "well you have her back with you now, the rest will come in time".

He looked up at Reid and said, "I hope so pretty boy because I can't lose her again", Hotch said, "it will just take some time Morgan", Derek wiped his eyes and said, "it is hard to tell what he put her through during the past 4 years". He grabbed his coat and headed toward the door and Dave said, "where are you going"?, he looked over his shoulder and said, "I'm going to head back to that hell hole and see what I can find out about Penelopes last 4 years".

When Derek opened the door to the SUV he saw Reid, Hotch and Dave getting in the other doors, he smiled and said, "thanks for coming with me you guys". Reid said, "we are a family Morgan and family is there for family", they all got inside and held on tight as Derek raced out of the lot heading back toward the house he rescued Penelope from.

As the men were heading back toward the house the girls were being led into a room, Penelope reluctantly and nervously sat down on the table and looked around the room. JJ sat down beside her and said, "I'm here if you want to talk", she sat there with tears streaming down her face and said, "I I I think I'm pregnant".


	8. Chapter 8

Do I Know You-Ch 8

JJ wrapped her arms around Penelope and rocked her back and forth and said, "I'm here Garcie, I'm here", Emily wiped her eyes and headed out into the hall to find a doctor giving Penelope and JJ some time alone to talk. Penelope looked her up in the eyes and said, "at first when I woke up I didn't want him around me but he kept on telling me all of these stories and I had this, this damn wedding band on", JJ watched as she pulled the band off and threw it across the room.

JJ said, "what happened between the two of you after he took you home"?, she tensed up and said, "for the first couple of months nothing and then I remember standing in the kitchen looking out the window and then after a little while I started believing his lies and soon I found myself getting more and more comfortable there and he was so loving and was always there holding me and telling me how much he loved me".

Penelope said, "everything was going good until the first time I made him mad", JJ wiped Penelopes tears and said, "what happened then"?, she said, "he grabbed me by the hair and dragged me into the basement". JJ said, "what happened in the basement"?, her eyes got huge and she said, "you have no idea what he did to me down there, no idea what so ever".

Derek, Reid, Hotch and Rossi pulled back up at the house and walked past the detectives and once they were inside the house Derek and Reid went one direction and Hotch and Rossi went another. Derek found the doorway to the basement but what they found there in the basement sickened them both.

As they walked around in the basement Derek said, "oh my god he is a sick son of a bitch", all around the room was chains, whips, any sexual toys that you could think of. Derek walked over to the table and saw dried blood and said, "how could he hurt her like this Reid, she is the sweetest most loving person in the world".

Reid said, "he will pay for this Morgan, you have to believe that", Derek turned around and looked at Reid and said, "ohhhh I believe it Reid, he is going to pay and pay big time for every time he touched her. Hotch and Rossi made their way down the stairs and once they were down with them Hotch said, "that sick bastard".

Derek said, "it breaks my heart to think that he has had here down here Hotch, she has been with him 4 years, I wonder how long she was with him before he had her down here tying her up"?, Rossi said, "you will drive yourself crazy with those thoughts Derek, right now kitten needs to know that we are all here for her".

Penelope and JJ looked up to see the doctor and Emily walking into the room, Penelope wiped her eyes and took a deep breath as the doctor said, "Penelope my name is Dr. Shannon and I need to run some tests on you including a rape kit that is if that is alright with you"?, she said, "but he didn't rape me", the doctor said, "this test will see any tearing that might have occured during sex", she put her hand on Penelopes knee and said, "was he rough with you sexually"?, she nodded her head yes".

JJ said, "she is afraid that she could be pregnant Dr. Shannon", she looked at Penelope and said, "we will do bloodwork and check for pregnancy along with several sexually transmitted diseases and I want to do x-rays and a ct-scan just to see how much damage has been done over the years, is that ok with you"?, she nodded her head and said, "can they stay with me please"?, the doctor smiled and said, "yes they can".

The doctor said, "I need to ask you a few questions first ok"?, she nodded her head and said, "when you and Thomas started being sexual active did he use protection"?, she shook her head and said, "no he never did because he said that we had been trying to have a baby". She said, "was he into bondage with you"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes but only when I made him mad".

The doctor said, "how many times would you guess that you were bad while you were with him"?, she wiped the tears and said, "uuuusally at least 3 times a month and when he had been gone out of town on business and came back he would take me to the basement and keep me tied up and have sex with me for days at a time".

Emily reached up and wiped her eyes as she listened to her friend talk about the torture she had endured, Dr. Shannon said, "is the basement the only room he used bondage on you"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes". She smiled at Penelope and said, "okay Penleope, now I need to do some bloodwork on you before we get to the x-rays and ct-scan", she nodded her head as the doctor readied herself to draw Penelopes blood.


	9. Chapter 9

Do I Know You-Ch 9

The entire time the doctor was doing her testing Penelope squeezed JJ and Emilys hands while she quietly prayed that her pregnancy test would come back negative. It didn't take long before the doctor smiled at her and said, "ok Penelope we're through, I will be back in a little while with your results".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I still can't get use to my name, I have been called Mandy for the past 4 years, I guess it will take a little time to get use to it". JJ patted her hand and said, "it's ok Garcie we all understand and we will be here to support you through this, I promise".

Derek walked over to the window and stood looking out as Dave, Hotch and Reid watched and worried about him, Dave walked over and put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "the girls will be back soon Morgan". Derek took a deep breath and said, "what if she never gets her memory back, what if she never remembers me and Bella"?, Dave said, "you just need to be patient with her and in time hopefully her memory will come back".

The men of the team looked up when the sheriff came into the room and said, "Thomas is wanting to see you Agent Morgan", Derek looked at Hotch and then at the sheriff and said, "what does he want with me"?, the sheriff said, "the only thing he will say over and over is that he wants to talk to Agent Morgan".

Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "you don't have to do this Morgan", Derek took a deep breath and said, "but I do Hotch, I need to see what that bastard has to say". Reid said, "just take it easy because he is probably going to try to bait you to do something, he is going to do or say anything to get a rise out of you".

He nodded his head in agreement as he headed out of the room, Hotch looked at Dave and said, "I bet that Thomas is going to do anything he can to get a response out of Derek". Dave shook his head and said, "I wouldn't want to be in his shoes when he does", Reid said, "maybe we should head to the observation room and keep an eye on him", a few seconds later they were making their way closer and closer toward Derek and Thomas.

Thomas was brought into an interrogation room to wait on Derek, as he sat there he couldn't help but smile knowing that he had taken the one true love away from Derek. Thomas was scratching his face when Derek walked into the room, he sat down across from him and said, "I was told that you wanted to tell me something, so please hurry the hell up".

Thomas laughed and said, "I can see why you married her Derek, she is a great piece of ass, she really gets into it to", Derek balled his hand into a fist and said, "you need to shut the hell up and you need to do it right now". Thomas turned his head to the side and said, "the first time I had her was amazing, she moaned and groaned and screamed my name, MY NAME Derek while I pounded in and out of her".

Derek stood up and threw his chair across the room and said, "she never loved you Thomas, you are a sick sadistic bastard that raped my wife, MY WIFE, for four years". Thomas laughed and said, "don't worry right about now she should be getting ready to find out that she is carrying my child and then what are you going to do"?, Derek looked at him and said, "I'm warning you Thomas".

Thomas cleared his throat and said, "how will you feel when you look at your wife knowing that she made love to me almost every night that the two of you were apart and that she is carrying my child, my child and not yours". Derek leaned over in Thomas face and said, "Penelope will never be yours Thomas NEVER, DO YOU HEAR ME"?, Thomas laughed and said, "oh I hear ya but I don't know who you are trying to convince more here, yourself or me".

Thomas said, "she is so beautiful isn't she, she is so innocent, well she was innocent she sure as hell isn't innocent now, I took care of that on the first trip down to the basement". Derek growled and said, "why did you do that to her, why"?, he leaned forward and said, "well that is simple Derek, I did it because I could".

Derek got up and headed toward the door but turned around when he heard Thomas say, Penelope is gonna be feeling me inside her for a long long time Derek and there is nothing you can do about it, the part of her that remembered her life with you and your team and daughter is over and you will never ever get that back".

Derek walked over and pulled him up by the shirt and punched him in the face over and over until Hotch, Dave and Reid ran into the room and pulled him off. The last thing they heard was Thomas laughing as they slammed the door shut, he wiped the blood from his face and screamed at them saying, "she's mine now and forever".

Penelope, JJ and Emily looked up as they saw the doctor walking into the room, she sat down in front of Penelope and said, "I have the results of your tests Penelope". Penelope took a deep breath as she squeezed JJ and Emilys hand as she waited for the doctor to tell her the results of all of her tests.


	10. Chapter 10

Do I Know You-Ch 10

Penelope looked nervously up at the doctor as she opened the chart and said, "your x-rays show a lot of older injuries, old fractures and cracks in them and a few newer ones". Penelope dropped her head and closed her eyes as the tears started streaming down her face, the doctor said, "I am so sorry for what you have gone through for the past 4 years Penelope".

She glanced up at her and took a deep breath as the doctor said, "the results of your pregnancy test was negative", Penelope smiled for the first time that day and looked up to heaven and said, "thank you God". JJ and Emily both squeezed her hand and they couldn't help but smile when they both felt her squeeze back.

Emily said, "does this mean that she is ready to be released"?, she nodded her head and said, "she is free to go anytime she is ready", she glanced at Penelope and said, "I recommend that when you get back home that you go talk to a therapist, one that can help you maybe regain memories of your life from before you were taken and maybe she can help you work through the years of abuse".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "thank you so much doctor, thank you for everything", she smiled and said, "you are very welcome", JJ stood up and said, "are you ready to head back to the police station and see if the boys are ready to head back home"?, she stood up and weakly nodded her head yes as they headed out of the room.

Derek looked over at Reid and said, "what can I do to help her through this Reid"?, he walked over and sat down beside him and said, "just be there for her and let her know how much you love her". Derek said, "I don't want to push her but I love her so much Reid, what if, what if she never gets her memories of our life together back"?, he put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "she will get them back, it might take some time but she will hopefully get them back".

Penelope looked over at Emily and said, "what will happen to the babies"?, Emily said, "well they are checking the DNA of the babies to see if they can match them to their mothers". JJ sighed and said, "it will be ok Garcie, if the DNA is matched the babies will be reunited with their famalies and I know that you are going to miss them because you were the only momma they ever knew".

Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "how could Thomas have done that to me"?, JJ said, "he was a psycopath Penelope, one that only cared about what he wanted", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "I feel so stupid for ever believing that I belonged with him". Emily said, "awwwww honey you didn't know, it was the drugs he gave you, it wasn't your fault, not at all".

JJ said, "if you don't mind me asking, what is the first thing that you remember"?, she looked at JJ and said, "I remember waking up in a hospital room with Thomas lovingly holding my hand and crying because I was awake". Emily said, "what was the excuse that he gave you for your visit to the hospital"?, she said, "he told me that I had disappeared or had been taken and that I made my way back to him and our family".

Emily said, "how long were you together before things started getting rough"?, she took a deep breath and said, "at first he was wonderful toward me, he didn't try to force me or push me into doing anything". JJ said, "how long did that last"?, she said, "around 6 to 8 weeks", Emily put her hand on Penelopes knee and said, "then what happened"?, Penelope said, "I had come downstairs from taking a nap and he had prepared a delicious meal for us, he was so sweet, kind and loving".

Penelope closed her eyes and said, "after dinner he turned on some music and we danced, we started kissing and one thing led to another and just as we were getting ready to have sex I changed my mind". Emily said, "so was that the first night that you were together"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "it was the first night of many that he forced me, he was so rough and he tied me to the bed and had his way with me for hours".

JJ wiped her eyes and said, "did you ask him why he was so forceful with you"?, again she nodded her head and said, "I did", JJ said, "what did he say"?, she closed her eyes and said, "he told me that I liked it rough and that I would get use to it again". Emily said, "I'm so sorry PG, I wish that there was something I could do for you".

Penelope looked at her and said, "I don't know how to act or what to think anymore, I feel so nasty and dirty for what I let him do to me all of those years, why was I so stupid, I should have known better". They pulled into the parking lot at the police station and Emily said, "honey you need to know that nothing that happened to you was your fault, nothing".

They got out of the car and walked inside and over to the rest of the team, moments after they joined the team in the conference room they turned to see the sheriff standing at the door. He walked over to Penelope and said, "Thomas wants to talk to you before you leave", she felt her heart beating faster and faster at hearing the name of her tormentor".

She swallowed hard and said, "wh wh what does he want"?, the sheriff said, "the only thing he will say is that he wants to talk to you before you head back home". Derek walked over and put his hand on her shoulder and his heart shattered when she jumped away from him, she looked up at him and said, "I'mmmmm sorry".

Derek said, "it's ok sweetness but you don't have to go and see him if you don't want to", she took a deep breath and said, "maybe I can get some closure if I go and talk to him one final time". They all watched as the sheriff led her closer and closer toward the interrogation room, she put her hand on the knob and pushed the door open.

She stepped inside and saw the evil man that had tormented her for years sitting across the room, she felt sick at her stomach when he said, "I've missed you Mandy".


	11. Chapter 11

Do I Know You-Ch 11

She stood frozen and said, "myyyy na na name is Penelope, Penelope Morgan", he laughed and said, "yes it is but you don't remember life with him now do you"?, she shook her head and said, "no I don't you know I don't". He said, "come over and join me Mandy, I mean Penelope", she slowly did what he asked and sat down at the table.

He looked at her and said, "how are you feeling"?, she took a deep breath and said, "nauseous, very nauseous", he reached out and put his hand on top of hers and he wasn't surprised when she jerked her hand away". He grinned and said, "how is the baby"?, she said, "the social workers took them away to reunite them with their real famalies".

Thomas laughed and said, "not those babies, the baby that we created together", she looked him in the eyes and happily said, "I'm not pregnant with your child, the tests were negative". He sat straight up in the chair and said, "that isn't possible, we were together so many times and we didn't use protection, how the hell are you not pregnant"?, she smiled as she started standing up.

He reached out and grabbed her and pulled her down to the table and said, "I know that you cared about me, the way you moved when we made love, the way you screamed my name". She pulled away from him again and said, "I never cared about you, I had to make you belive that I did to keep from having to go to the basement".

He smiled and said, "ahhhhhh yes the basement, we had many a night of passion there didn't we"?, she said, "passion, how the hell can you call rape me for years over and over passion"?, he said, "it wasn't always that way, I was gentle with you because I fell in love with you and when I saw you alone heading toward your car I knew that was my chance to have you".

Penelope said, "the only time you were gentle with me was the first 6 to 8 weeks we were together, you were gentle before our first night of your so called passion". He leaned in and said, "how does it feel knowing that I was inside you, making you scream my name over and over for years as your husband, your real husband and your beloved team were searching for you"?, she looked up at him and said, "you knew they were looking for me this entire time didn't you"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes I did".

She looked at him and said, "why Thomas, why"?, he smiled and said, "because I could that's why", she said, "I hate you, I hate you with every fiber of my being". He laughed and said, "you say that now but I will be with you for a very very long time", she shook her head and said, "I won't let you destroy my life, not anymore".

Thomas leaned forward and said, "every night in your dreams you will see me, when Derek kisses you it will be my lips that you feel and when he is screwing you it will be me that you feel inside you and it will be that way for a very very long time". She stood up and tried to walk away from the table and she gasped in surprise when she felt him grab her by the arm and pull her right up in his face.

She felt her heart racing and she said, "let me go Thomas, let me g", she then felt his lips crash against hers, she felt his hand slid down her body and then just as sudden as he started kissing her lips he pulled away and said, "now run back to your husband and your daughter and see how that goes".

She ran toward the door and stopped when she heard him say, "I love you Mandy and you will always, always be mine", she turned back around and said, "I will never be yours, not ever again". He smiled and said, "awwwwww honey you say that like you have a choice in the matter", she took a deep breath and said, "I do have a choice I do".

He laughed and said, "keep telling yourself that Mannnnndy, especially when you are alone at night because believe me when I say that I will be thinking of you every single day until I see you again". She said, "go to hell Thomas, go to hell and leave me along", she then turned and ran out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Do I Know You-Ch 12

Penelope was wiping her eyes and didn't see Derek standing there until she bumped into him, she looked up and said, "I'm I'm sorry", he put his hand on her cheek and said, "what did he say to you goddess"?, she looked at him and said, "no no nothing can we go"?, he wiped away her tears and said, "you can trust me, I will never hurt you, I love you Penelope".

She stepped back and said, "I don't know you, I have no memories of you, none at all, I know that you say you love me but I", he said, "I get it Penelope, I really do and I won't do anything to make you think I am trying to push you for something you aren't ready for". He smiled at her and said, "I love you and Bella with all my heart and I will never give up on us, never".

She looked across the room and saw JJ and Emily and ran toward them leaving behind her a heartbroken Derek Morgan, he dropped his head as he watched her talking to the girls. Derek was jealous, yes jealous, she didn't know JJ and Emily either but she felt safe with them and he knew that he would need to give her time but damnit he wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything would be alright but right now he knew that things were far from alright.

Hotch watched as a heartbroken Morgan walked over and sat down beside Reid, he felt so bad for both of them, they had been apart for four years and he knew that after everything Penelope had been through that it would be a while before she would feel safe again. Dave looked up at him and said, "are you ready to head home"?, he smiled and said, "I am more than ready Dave, more than ready".

The girls decided to ride together in one SUV and the men in another so that the girls could try to find out what Thomas said to Penelope in the interrogation room. Reid looked across the seat at Derek and said, "I'm sorry Derek", he looked at Spencer and said, "you don't have anything to be sorry for Pretty Boy".

He sighed and said, "I know that you wanted to go in the interrogation room again and rip his head off and stomp on it", Derek looked at him and said, "I did, hell I still do, he kept my wife and Bellas mother away from us both for 4 years, 4 years Spencer and that sick son of a bitch needs to pay for what he did".

Hotch said, "don't worry he will pay, he will be spending the rest of his life behind bars", Derek smiled and said, "good, because if I ever see him again Hotch I will kill his sorry ass". Dave said, "did Penelope tell you anything that Thomas said to her"?, he shook his head and said, "no, not a thing, I am hoping that the girls have better luck".

Reid said, "she feels safer right now with the girls, I know that she doesn't remember any of us but on some level she feels close and safe with the girls but she will feel safe with you again Derek, she will, just don't give up hope". He smiled at Reid and said, "I will never give up hope on my baby girl, not ever".

JJ looked at Penelope an said, "ok Garcie what happened when you went in to talk to Thomas"?, she said, "he was talking about how he knew that you were all looking for me the entire time. He talked about everything from our first time together to and definitely including if I was carrying his child".

Emily said, "what did you tell him about"?, she smiled and said, "I happily told him that I wasn't pregnant and trustttttt me he wasn't happy in the least". JJ said, "how often did the two of you have sex without protection"?, she said, "he would rarely use protection and he wouldn't let me use it, said it wasn't natural especially since we were trying to have a baby".

Emily said, "how long were you trying to have a baby"?, she looked down at the floor and said, "for the last 2 years, at first he wasn't sure that he wanted another baby but then he decided out of the blue that he wanted a house filled with babies soooooo he spent hours on top of hours trying to get me pregnant and everytime after he would finish I would go straight and take a bath or shower, because the thoughts of having a baby with him made me sick at my stomach".

JJ said, "did Derek show you a picture of Bella"?, she smiled and said, "yes he did and she is beautiful", Emily said, "she is so much like you PG, you can definitely tell that she is your daughter". Penelope said, "what if I never remember her, what if I never remember you, any of you or my life with Derek"?, JJ hugged her gently and said, "we will always be here for you Penelope, always". As they pulled up at the jet Emily said, "what are you going to do when you get back to Virginia"?, she rubbed her temples and said, "I don't have a clue, no clue at all". They walked onto the jet and her heart started beating faster and faster as she watched Derek walk onto the plane and sit down in the back of the jet and put his earphones on.

She could tell that he was heartbroken and it hurt her so bad to know that she was one of the reasons that he was hurting, she laid her head back against the seat and closed her eyes and before she knew it she found herself drifting off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Do I Know You-Ch 13

Penelope jumped when she felt a hand on her arm, she opened her eyes and saw JJ standing over her, she said, "is something wrong"?, JJ shook her head and said, "no Garcie nothings wrong, we are getting ready to land". She smiled and said, "thanks", she nodded her head and said, "you are very welcome" before walking back over and sitting down beside Reid.

Derek couldn't stop glancing over at her, he was so happy that he had found her and that she was coming home but what kind of homecoming it was, she had no memory oY their life together or their daughter. He took his ear phones off and put them in his bag before glancing out the window when he saw Penelope looking back at him.

Penelope looked around the plane at the people that were right now virtual strangers and she couldn't believe how her life had changed, why had she been chosen by Thomas, why her". Emily watched as her two heartbroken friends took turns peeping across the plane at each other, she leaned in to Hotch and whispered, "my heart is breaking for them Hotch".

Hotch kissed her temple and said, "mine to Em, mine to but we just have to let them know that we are here for them", she nodded her head in agreement as she felt the jet touchdown. After the plane came to a stop the team got up and grabbed their bags as they headed toward the door, Penelope put her hand on her bag she felt a hand on hers.

She glanced up and inwardly smiled to see Derek standing there, he halfheartedly smiled and said, "here sweetness let me carry that for you", she took her hand away and said, "thank you". Derek motioned for her to go in front of him, she reluctantly stepped off the jet not knowing what was in store for her.

Hotch took a deep breath and said, "we have had a long few days why don't you all just head home and we can get caught up on the paperwork from this case tomorrow". Everybody nodded their heads as they headed toward the SUV, Penelope just stood there scared as she watched Derek put their bags into the back of the car.

He walked over to her and said, "Penelope are you alright"?, she shook her head and said, "no, no I'm not", Derek stopped in front of her and said, "Penelope I promise you that I won't do anything to make you feel uncomfortable, I would never do that to you, I love you and I need you to know that I am here for you".

Penelope weakly and said, "th th thank you", he smiled and said, "our house is only a few minutes away and maybe you will feel better after we get you there and settled in". She opened her mouth and said, "I don't know if going home with you is such a good idea" and she watched as the smile fell from his face.

She looked down at the ground and said, "I don't want to hurt you Derek, I really don't but I don't remember you or our lives together", he nodded his head and said, "I understand that part baby girl but you can have your own room and I won't crowd you I promise", she sighed and reluctantly agreed as she got in the car.

The rest of the team watched as the nervous couple drove out of sight, Penelope put her hands in her lap and watched as the scenery passed by her window. A few minutes later they pulled up in front of their house and Derek got out of the car and walked around to Penelopes side of the car and opened the door.

She got out of the car and looked around and said, "wow this place is beautiful", he grinned and said, "thank you", she said, "how long did we live here before I, before I". Derek said, "before you were taken"?, she nodded her head and he said, "we lived here for almost a year before you were taken".

Derek smiled and said, "are you tired or hungry"?, she bashfully looked up at him and said, "I'm a little hungry", he grinned and said, "how about we go inside and I can fix us something to eat"?, she nodded her head and said, "thank you, that sounds great". They walked up the sidewalk toward the house but Penelope stopped when she heard a small voice squealing and looked up and saw a little girl running toward her.


	14. Chapter 14

Do I Know You-Ch 14

Derek stopped and dropped down to one knee and opened his arms as Bella ran into his arms, she huged him tight and said, "me missded you daddy, me missded you so much". Derek kissed her on the cheek and said, "I missed you to baby girl, were you good for Nana"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh".

Bella looked around Derek and leaned in and whispered, "is dat momma"?, Derek turned around and smiled up at Penelope and said, "yes princess that is your momma". Penelope swallowed hard as the beautiful little girl shyly walked over with Derek, she hid behind his leg and said, "why she no home afore daddy"?, Derek picked up the little girl and said, "daddy has told you this before sweetie, mommy went missing remember"?, she nodded her head and said, "did dey hurt momma"?, Derek said, "yes he did sweetie, right now she doesn't remember us".

Bella looked up at Penelope and said, "you no namember us momma"?, Penelope looked down at the little girl and said, "no sweetie but momma is gonna go to the doctor and hopefully very very soon momma will be back to her old self". Bella looked at her and said, "tan me hug you momma"?, Derek glanced down at Penelope and couldn't help but smile when Penelope opened her arms and lovingly hugged the little girl.

When Isabella pulled apart she ran back over to Derek and hugged his leg tight, Derek said, "princess why don't you go inside and let Nana know that daddy is home". Bella laughed and said, "kayyyyyyy daddy" before running up the steps and into the house, Derek walked over and helped his baby girl up off the ground and said, "thank you".

Penelope said, "for what"?, he said, "for not making this harder on her than it has to be", she weakly smiled and said, "I would never do anything to hurt her". Derek smiled and said, "why don't you come inside and I will show you around", Penelope nodded as Derek led her up the sidewalk to the steps and then into the house.

Derek walked inside the living room and looked over his shoulder and said, "this is the living room, I haven't changed anything major in here since you were taken". Penelope smiled as she looked around the beautifully decorated room, the fireplace and bookshelves were so beautifully constructed.

Derek grinned and said, "we did the furnishings in here ourselves, well us and the team", Penelope walked over to the huge picture of her, Derek and Bella that was sitting on the mantle. She picked the picture up and gently ran her fingers over the faces and sighed as the tears started to stream down her face.

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "I'm so sorry", Derek wiped away the tears with his thumb and said, "baby you have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't do anything wrong". She didn't know Derek but she for some strange reason felt comforted by his touch and Derek felt his heart beat faster and faster as he watched her lean into the touch instead of running away.

Penelope pulled away when she glanced over Dereks shoulder and saw a woman she assumed was Dereks mom holding Bellas hand, Fran walked over and said, "welcome home Penelope, we have all missed you". Penelope shyly smiled and said, "thank you mam", Fran smiled at Penelope and said, "honey please call me Fran or momma whatever you are the most comfortable with", she nodded her head and said, "thank you Fran".

Fran watched as Penelope walked over to the couch and sat down, she then looked at her heartbroken son, she knew that he loved his baby girl with all of his heart and nothing was gonna stop him from getting her back, nothing. Bella looked up at Fran and said, "momma home now Nanna, her no lebe noooooo more".

Fran picked up the little girl and said, "how would you like to help Nana with dinner"?, she nodded her head and said, "weally Nana"?, Fran laughed and said, "yes really". Fran looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "dinner will be a few minutes", she looked at Derek and said, "why don't you two sit and or maybe Penelope would like to take a walk out to the pond".

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "pond, you have a pond here"?, he grinned and said, "we sure do, it is right up the path behind the house", he looked at her and said, "would you like to take a walk and see if it jogs any memories for you"?, she smiled and said, "yes please". Derek smiled as him and his baby girl headed out the back door and closer and closer to the pond.


	15. Chapter 15

Do I Know You-Ch 15

Penelope smiled as she looked around at her beautiful surroundings, the trees and flowers were so beautiful and smelled so good, she glanced over at Derek and said, "do I smell honeysuckle"?, he laughed and said, "as a matter of fact you do, that was one of the things that sold us on this place".

Derek pointed up the path and said, "the pond is just around the curve, the day we first looked at the house the pond and flowers were the selling point for you because you said it reminded you of your moms garden back home". She looked at Derek and said, "where are my parents"?, Derek took a deep breath and said, "honey they were killed by a drunk driver when you were 18" and Penelopes heart broke into a million pieces.

Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "ki ki killed, they were killed"?, he gently wrapped hsi arms around her and kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm so sorry sweetie, no person should have to live through the death of their parents and you have had to live through it twice". She laid her head on his chest and allow him to hold her.

Derek couldn't help but smile when he held his baby girl in his arms again, Penelope cried over the loss of her parents, she would never again get to feel the loving arms of her mom and dad around her again. She cried because her daughter would never get the chance to know her other grand parents.

Penelope pulled away and said, "I'm sorry for that I never should have", Derek said, "sweetness you don't need to be saying your sorry, I'm here for you baby girl and that is something that you never have to doubt, not ever". She took a deep breath as they continued to walk toward the pond just up the road.

Fran and Bella were busy working on dinner when there was a knock at the door, Fran looked down at the little girl and said, "come on sweetie come with Nana". Bella toddled off right behind Fran as they headed toward the door, Fran looked through the peephole and frowned when she saw who was standing on the other side of the door.

The door opened and the woman standing on the other side of the door smiled and said, "hello Fran is Derek home"?, Fran reluctantly said, "he has gone for a walk up toward the pond but he will be back soon, would you like to come in"?, the woman smiled and said, "no thanks, I believe that I will walk up toward the pond and see what my Derbear is up to", Fran rolled her eyes.

Bella looked up at Fran and said, "who dat Nana"?, Fran said, "that is your next door neighbor Tamara Barnes", she looked from her grandma to the woman standing in the door and said, "daddy wif momma at da pond". Tamara said, "his his his what"?, Bella smiled and said, "my momma comeded home a day".

Tamara said, "but but but I thought that Derek was a widow"?, Fran said, "who told you that dear"?, she said, "well nobody I just assumed that he was since I never saw him with anybody". Fran put her hand in Bellas and said, "no she disappeared when Bella was a baby and Derek and the team found her while they were on their latest case".

Tamara took a deep breath and said, "well if you don't mind I would still like to see Derek", Fran looked over her shoulder and said, "honey it's fine with me but I'm telling you that Derek is spending some time alone with his wife so he might not like being interrupted". Tamara stormed off and said, "I don't care I still want to talk to him", Fran rolled her eyes as her and Bella headed back toward the kitchen.

Derek and Penelope were standing at the pond looking out over the water listening to the sound of the birds when he slowly slid his arm around her waist. She turned around to face him, he gently caressed the side of her face and said, "I would like to try something to see if it brings back any memories, that is if you don't care".

Penelope shook her head and said, "please go ahead", Derek slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, for a few seconds she didn't respond and when Derek started pulling away she responded by wrapping her arm around his waist and pulling him closer. Tamara reached the clearing and when she saw the couple kissing she said, "Derbear what are you doing"?, Penelope pulled away and looked from Derek to the woman standing in the clearing.

Derek said, "Tamara what the hell"?, she said, "what are you doing kissing that woman"?, Penelope looked puzzled at the woman and said, "excuse me but who are you"?, Tamara wickedly smiled and said, "I'm Tamara Barnes and I'm Dereks girlfriend", Penelopes heart fell into her stomach at the womans revelation as she stepped farther away from Derek.


	16. Chapter 16

Do I Know You-Ch 16

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "baby girl she isn't my girlfriend, she is", Penelope held up her hand and said, "I don't need to hear about it Derek" before running back toward the house. Tamara smirked as she walked closer to Derek and put her hand on his arm and said, "how can you say that we aren't dating Derek"?, he pushed her hand off his arm and said, "that's simple Tamara, because we aren't".

Her mouth flew open and she said, "but I want us to be", he turned and headed toward the house and said, "well that's your problem now isn't it Tamara". She ran over to him and stopped him and said, "I want us to be together", Derek took a deep breath and said, "I don't, you are my neighbor Tamara and nothing else, do you hear me NOTHING ELSE".

Derek said, "I love my wife, I love her with all my heart and when I lost her I thought my life was over but do you know what kept me going those four years, do you"?, she shook her head and said, "no I don't". Derek said, "the only person that kept me going when Penelope was gone was Bella our daughter".

Tamara opened her mouth to say something and Derek said, "save it Tamara because I don't want to hear it, now if you will excuse me I need to go talk to my wife". She then watched as Derek headed up the path and disappeared out of sight, she took a deep breath and said, "if you think that I am going to give up so easily then you are foolish".

Penelope ran into the house and up the stairs and shut her door before collapsing on the bed in tears, this feeling that she was having what was it, could it be, was it jealousy"?, she didn't know Derek but she hoped to get her memories of him and their daughter back but was it to late had he moved on.

Derek ran into the house and when Fran heard the door shut she walked into the living room and said, "where's Penelope"?, Derek said, "we were starting to get somewhere, we were connecting and when I kissed her". Fran said, "you kissed her"?, Derek said, "I was trying to see if us kissing would trigger some memories".

Fran put her hand on her sons shoulder and said, "well did it work, did the kiss trigger any memories"?, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "before I could find out Tamara showed up and told Penelope that she was my girlfriend and then Penelope ran away from me". Fran said, "that girl is up to no good baby boy, no good indeed".

Derek said, "I need to talk to her momma, I need to make her understand that Tamara and I aren't together, she is the only woman that I want and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her". Bella walked over to Derek and looked up at him and said, "where's momma"?, Derek said, "she is probably up in her room sweetie".

Bella smiled lovingly up at her daddy and said, "me want momma, me want momma", Derek said, "baby momma isn't feeling good maybe we should just leave momma alone for a while". Dereks heart broke when he saw the tears streaming down Bellas face, he wiped away the tears and said, "okay baby okay, come on daddy will take you to momma".

Derek picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they headed up the stairs, when they got outside Penelopes room they stopped and Derek listened as he heard Penelope crying. He knocked on the door and Penelope said, "leave me alone Derek, I don't want to talk to you", Bella knocked on the door and said, "it me momma, tan I tome in"?, Derek put her down on the floor and stepped aside as he waited to see if Penelope was going open the door and let Bella inside.

Penelope wiped her cheeks and got up off the bed and over to the door, she opened the door and smiled as she looked down and saw Bella standing there. Bella held up her arms and said, "tan you holdie me"?, Penelope picked up the little girl and said, "I would love to hold you sweetie", as Derek headed back down the stairs he heard Bella laughing at something Penelope had said and at that point he knew that it would be a long long time before things would be back to normal, if ever.


	17. Chapter 17

Do I Know You-Ch 17

Derek sighed as he walked back into the kitchen where his mom was working on dinner, he sat down and ran his hands over his face, Fran sat down across from him and said, "soooooooo how did it go"?, he looked up at her and said, "she let the baby into the room and she made it clear that she didn't want to talk to me tonight".

Fran rubbed the top of his hand and said, "I'm sorry baby boy but Penelope has been through so much over the past four years and right now is the time that she needs some space". Derek smiled as he patted her hand and said, "I know momma and I'm going to give her all the space she needs but I'm not giving up on her, not now or ever".

Penelope looked down at her little girl and said, "you are a beautiful little girl", Bella smiled and said, "fank you momma, eberybody says dat me wook wik you". She grinned and said, "can momma ask you a few questions"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh", Penelope sighed happily and said, "what is your favorite color"?, Bella scratched the top of her head and said, "puwple just wik you momma".

Penelope tapped the end of her daughters nose and said, "what is your favorite food"?, she looked up at Penelope and said, "me wike schagittis and cawwots awot". Penelope laughed and said, "so do I", Penelope said, "do you like chocolate"?, the little girl sat up and said, "ohhhh me lub dat momma".

Bella said, "my fabowite pwincess is Awriel and I lub to dwaw pitures and cowor and my pavowite mobie is Pinding Memo", Penelope laughed and said, "how about tomorrow you and mommy watch Finding Nemo and draw and color allllll day". Bella got on her knees and said, "weally momma, weally"?, she kissed the top of the little girls head and said, "really princess".

Bella clapped her hands and said, "yayyyyyyyyyyy momma", Penelope said, "how about you and momma watch tv until dinner is ready, would you like that"?, the little girl nodded her head and said, "un huh me wike dat". They laid there on Penelopes bed and when dinner was ready Derek walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

He waited and when he didn't hear anything he opened the door and couldn't help but smile when he saw mother and child wrapped in each others arms peacefully sleeping. He walked over to the bed and gently touched Penelopes arm and whispered, "baby girl dinner's ready", she opened her eyes and smiled and said, "thank you, we will be right down".

Derek grinned and said, "I'll see you two ladies when you come down", she smiled and said, "that you will and thanks", he looked at her and said, "for what"?, she said, "for letting me spend some time with my baby girl". Derek smiled and said, "anytime, you both needed some bonding time I'm glad that you two got to spend some time alone", Penelope looked down at her daughter and said, "me to handsome, me to".

When he heard her call him handsome his heart started beating faster and faster, he said, "what did you call me"?, she said, "ohhh I'm sorry I didn't mean". Derek said, "no no that isn't what I meant, handsome was one of the nicknames you use to call me, are you getting some of your memories back"?, she shook her head and said, "no sorry".

He smiled and said, "don't worry, you will get them back, I just know you will" before turning and heading out of the room, Penelope kissed the top of Bellas head and said, "wakey wakey sweetie it's time to eat dinner". Bella smiled as she rubbed her eyes and said, "me was fwaid dat it was a dweam".

Penelope held the little girl in her arms and said, "you were afraid that what was a dream sweetheart"?, Bella laid her head on Penelopes chest and said, "dat you were hewe wif us". Penelope kissed the top of her head and said, "it's not a dream princess, momma's here, momma's here and I'm not going anywhere ever again without you", Bella smiled as her and her mommy walked down the stairs hand in hand for dinner.


	18. Chapter 18

Do I Know You-Ch 18

After dinner Fran smiled and said, "Bella baby girl are you ready for your bath"?, the little girl looked up at Penelope and said, "tan momma gib me my baf"?, Penelope grinned and said, "momma would love to give your bath to you". She looked at Derek and said, "is that alright"?, he smiled at her and said, "of course it's alright baby I mean Penelope".

Bella clapped her hands and said, "yayyyyyy momma gonna gib me my bafffffff", she jumped down from her seat and grabbed Penelope by the hand and led her up the stairs toward her room. Once they walk inside Bella walked over to her dresser and said, "I need cwothes momma, a down to sweep in after my baf".

Penelope smiled as she watched Bella pick out her favorite night gown and hold it up, she said, "ohhhh that is beautiful, who is that on the front sweetie"?, Bella pointed to each princess and told her mom who each was with pride. Penelope laughed and said, "are you ready for momma to give you your bath"?, the little girl nodded her head yes as they headed toward the bathroom.

Derek and Fran finished with the dishes and Fran said, "it looks like Penelope and Bella are hitting it off", Derek nodded his head and said, "yeah it is momma, I just wish that baby girl could remember our life together or something about the baby". Fran put her hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "she will baby boy, she will".

Fran took a deep breath and said, "what are you going to do about Tamara"?, Derek ran his hand over his bald head and said, "I don't know momma, I really don't". He took a deep breath and said, "I made it clear to her tonight that she was my neighbor and my neighbor only and that was all it had ever been".

He picked up his cup and took a sip of coffee and said, "I have never given Tamara the slightest thought but what she told Penelope has made her slip farther away from me". Fran took a deep breath and said, "baby boy just give Penelope some time, all of this is new to her", he nodded his head and said, "you're right momma".

Fran smiled and said, "do you have any idea when Penelopes first appointment with the therapist is"?, he shook his head and said, "not a clue but I will talk to her about it in the morning". He grabbed his cup of coffee and headed into the living room to sit in front of the fireplace to think but before he made it there he couldn't help but smile when he heard Bella and Penelope laughing in the bathroom.

Bella laughed harder when Penelope blew bubbles out of her hands, Penelope said, "what's so funny princess"?, Bella wrapped her arms around her moms neck and said, "you awe momma". Penelope smiled and said, "are you ready to get out and get dried off"?, the little girl kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "yes momma". e on A few minutes later when Bella was dried off and in her nightgown she looked at Penelope and said, "momma tan you wead me a tory pweaseee"?, she kissed the little girl on the cheek and said, "of course I can baby girl, of course I can". Penelope then picked Bella up and carried her through to her room and laid her down on the bed.

Penelope said, "what story would you like momma to read to you"?, she pointed to Cinderella and said, "dat on momma", Penelope said, "before momma reads your story you better go tell daddy and Nana goodnight". The little girl jumped off the bed and headed toward the stairs, when she reached the bottom of the steps she jumped into her daddy's arms and said, "goodnight daddy, momma is gonna wead me a tory afore bed".

Derek kissed his daughter on the cheek and said, "she is huh"?, Bella nodded her head and said, "uh huh", he smiled and said, "that sounds like fun princess". She nodded her head and said, "momma gonna wead me Cinerella but firss me gonna tell you and Nana night", he smiled as he put her down.

He watched her run through to the kitchen, he smiled when he heard Bella telling his mom goodnight, he looked up at the top of the stairs at his beautiful wife and said, "Penelope we need to talk". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "not now, the only thing I want to do is read Bella a story and then head to bed".

Derek nodded his head and said, "ok sweetheart but tomorrow we need to talk about getting you an appointment with the therapist", she nodded her head and said, "alright". Bella ran passed Derek and squealed, "nighttttttttt daddy", he laughed and said, "goodnight princess, sleep tight and daddy loves you".

When Bella reached the top of the stairs she turned and said, "I lub you to daddy", she put her hand in Penelopes and said, "are you weady to wead my tory momma"?, Penelope grinned and said, "I am baby". Bella smiled as she led her mom through to hall toward her room, when Derek heard the door shut he took a deep breath and hoped that he would have better luck getting through to Penelope in the morning.


	19. Chapter 19

Happy Easter everybody and I hope that you have a great day

Do I Know You-Ch 19

The next morning Penelope woke up to find Bella laying beside her with her head on her chest, she kissed the top of the little girls head and couldn't help but smile. She laid there wondering what life was like before Thomas had taken her away, she looked around the room that her and Derek had decorated together and couldn't help but wonder if things would ever get back to normal.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes when there was a knock at the door, she whispered, "come in", Derek opened the door and said, "I figured I would find her in here". Penelope smiled and said, "when I woke up she was in here, I hope it's alright"?, he sat down on the bed beside her and gently caressed the side of her face and said, "of course it's ok goddess, she loves you and wants to spend time with you".

Penelope blushed and said, "she is an amazing little girl, you did a great job with her", he smiled and said, "thanks but she is so much like you so she makes it fun". Derek took a deep breath and said, "about lastnight", Penelope said, "Derek I", he put his finger over her lips and said, "no baby you need to listen to me okay"?, she nodded her head yes.

Derek said, "Tamara isn't my girlfriend, she never has been and she never will be", Penelope inwardly smiled when she heard that, she said, "but she said". Derek said, "I know what she said but I promise you sweetness I don't want her now or will I ever want her, you are the love of my life and nothing is gonna change that".

She smiled as she put her hand on the side of his face and said, "I wish I could remember you and Bella, I really do", he slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers and said, "you will in time", she took a deep breath and said, "I hope so".

Derek ran his thumb over her cheek and said, "I need you to understand that I would never try to force you into something that you aren't ready for". She smiled and said, "I know, it's just so hard and I know it has to be hard on you, here you have all of these memories of us together and I can't remember you".

He took a deep breath and said, "I was hoping that you, me and Bella could have a picnic today"?, she smiled and said, "that sounds wonderful but what about work, don't you have to work today"?, he shook his head and said, "nope, Hotch has given me the rest of the week off to spend some time with you and Bella as a family".

Bella started moving around on the bed, she opened her eyes and smiled and said, "hiiiiiii daddy", he grinned and said, "morning princess, how did you sleep"?, she stretched and said, "me sweep good daddy, me sweep wif momma". He smiled and said, "you like spending time with mommy don't you baby girl", Bella nodded her head and said, "uh huh".

Derek laughed and said, "how would you like it if the three of us went on a picnic today"?, the little girl squealed out, "yayyyyy me wikey dat awot daddy". He smiled and said, "why don't you go and get cleaned up for breakfast okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "otay daddy" before getting out of bed and running toward the bathroom.

Derek looked down at the woman laying in the bed and said, "you are so beautiful Penelope", she blushed as she looked down at the floor, he put his finger under her chin and pulled it up to look at him. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers again and said, "I love you baby girl and nothing is gonna change that".

She took a deep breath and watched as he got up off the bed and headed toward the door, he turned around and said, "breakfast will be ready in a few minutes". She smiled and said, "I will change clothes and then I will be right down", he winked at her and said, "alright goddess", when he walked out and shut the door she fell back against the pillow and smiled as she put her fingers on her lips and smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

Do I Know You-Ch 20

After breakfast Penelope and Bella spent the morning watching Finding Nemo and coloring just like she had promised the night before, she glanced up and watched as her daughter was coloring on a picture of a puppy and sighed happily. Derek was in the kitchen with his mom packing the huge picnic basket.

Fran said, "baby boy you are packing enough to feed an army", he laughed and said, "I just want to have enough momma because I want us to spend the day as a family and maybe just maybe Penelope will have some spark of memory". Fran hugged her son and said, "I hope so baby boy", he sighed and said, "I love her so much momma and it is killing me to be so close to her and not be able to hold her and kiss her whenever I want".

She smiled at him and said, "I know honey, I know", Derek looked into the living room and felt his heart beating faster as he watched his wife and daughter coloring at the table. Fran put the last of the stuff in the basket and closed the door and said, "there you go baby boy everything is packed and ready".

Derek hugged Fran and said, "wish me luck momma", Fran smiled and said, "good luck baby boy", he then grabbed the picnic basket and headed through the house to the living room. Bella looked up at him when he said, "are my girls ready to go to the park"?, Bella jumped up and said, "me weady daddy, me weady", Penelope laughed as she stood up and walked over to join Derek and their daughter.

The ride to the park didn't long and soon Penelope was pushing Bella on the swings while Derek laid the blanket down on the ground, when he was finished getting everything ready he walked over and joined his girls. Bella looked at him and said, "wook daddy me fwying, me fwying", Derek laughed and said, "you sure are sweetie".

Penelope looked around the park and said, "this place is beautiful, do you and Bella come here alot"?, he nodded his head and said, "we come here on the weekends when I'm not working and sometimes Jack and Henry come with us don't they baby girl"?, she smiled as she looked over her shoulder and said, "dat's wite daddy".

Penelope glanced over at Derek and said, "so after I disappeared you never", he looked lovingly into her eyes and said, "never, you are the only woman I want, you own my heart". She felt her heart beating faster and faster at hearing Derek say that, had he truly not given up on her or their life together.

Bella laughed as the swing stopped, she looked up at her parents and said, "tan I pway in da sand"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "sure sweetie go have fun, momma and daddy will be right here". She waved as she headed over to the sandbox, Derek and Penelope sat down on the swings and Derek gently caressed the side of her face again and said, "I know you went through hell while you were away and I would do anything and I man anything to make things the way they use to be before he took you away from us".

She said, "I know you do Derek and I wish we could wave a wand and everything would be back to normal and I would have my memories but that isn't going to happen". She stood up and Derek gently put his hand on her wrist and said, "I'm sorry baby girl, I'm so damn sorry I didn't mean to upset you".

She pulled her hand away from him and said, "you didn't upset me it's just that I want to remember I really do but I can't", Derek stood up and walked over to her and said, "have you thought about seeing a therapist like the doctor suggested"?, she nodded her head and said, "I have and in my opinion the sooner I start seeing one the better".

Derek smiled and said, "if you want when we go home this evening we can call and get you an appointment", she nodded her head and said, "thank you I would like that, I would like that a lot". Derek caressed the side of her face and said, "I love you baby girl", she looked into his eyes filled with love and reluctantly pulled away.

Derek said, "did I do something wrong"?, she shook her head and said, "no you didn't do anything wrong it's just", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "it's just that you don't know me". She took a deep breath and said, "no, no I don't but I would like to take the time to remedy that".

Derek grinned and said, "I would like that", they pulled apart grinning when they heard their daughter calling for them, Penelope looked at Derek and said, "let's go have some fun with our daughter". Derek laughed and said, "some fun with our daughter is just what we both need", she nods her head in agreement as they start walking over toward Bella.

Little did they know that their picnic was being watched by the one and only Tamara Barnes and she was a woman on a mission and that mission was to make Derek Morgan hers once and for all.


	21. Chapter 21

Do I Know You-Ch 21

Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "I hope that talking to the therapist will help you to start healing and help to get your memories back baby girl". Tamara shook her head and rolled her eyes as she heard them talking, she couldn't help but wonder what else she would learn from listening to the conversation.

The three of them laughed and played for over an hour before Derek said, "alright who's hungry"?, Penelope and Bella said, "me me" in unison as they looked at each other and grinned. Derek picked their daughter up as they headed back over toward the blanket, after putting Bella down on the blanket he then started putting the food out.

Penelope watched as he put more and more food out, she laughed and said, "wow Derek, you brought enough food to feed a small army", he looked up at her lovingly and said, "I wanted to bring enough so that we could spend the entire afternoon here together". Bella clapped her hands when she saw her daddy put the carrots out on the blanket.

Penelope tapped the end of Bellas nose and said, "ohhhhhh it looks like daddy brought one of your favorite foods", she nodded her head and said, "fank you daddy". Derek smiled and said, "you are welcome princess", he then put out a plate filled with chocolate brownies and Penelope licked her lips and said, "those are my favorite".

Derek winked at her and said, "I know and that is why I wanted to make sure to bring some, I want today to be perfect", Penelope put her hand on his and said, "me to". They ate, laughed and talked for almost an hour before Penelope looked at Bella and smiled as she yawned, Derek said, "are you sleepy princess"?, she nodded her head yes".

Penelope smiled when Bella said, "tan you holdie me momma"?, Penelope opened her arms and said, "there is nothing that momma wants more than to hold you sweeite". Bella wrapped her arms around Penelopes neck and whispered, "I lub you momma", Penelope kissed Bellas temple and said, "momma loves you to princess".

Tamara watched as Penelope held the little girl until she fell asleep, Derek looked at Penelope and said, "do you want me to take her and lay her down"?, Penelope shook her head and said, "can I hold her a little while longer"?, he reached out and touched Penelopes cheek and said, "of course you can baby girl".

Penelope rocked Bella back and forth for a long time before she reluctantly let Derek take her and lay her down on the blanket, Penelope smiled down at her daughter and said, "she is so beautiful and she loves you so much Derek". He grinned and said, "she loves you to Penelope and I know that it breaks your heart that you can't remember her".

She nodded her head and said, "Thomas took so much away from me and what if I never get it back"?, Derek said, "baby girl he can't hurt you any more, he is in North Carolina in jail until his trial". She looked up at him and said, "I remember all of the nights he made me, that he made me do things to him".

Derek said, "ssshhhhh baby it's alright, it's alright", he wrapped his arms around her and said, "I'm here baby, I'm here", she laid her head on his shoulder and cried as he rocked her back and forth". Tamara couldn't help but smile because she knew what she had to do and that was go and visit Thomas and she needed to do it as soon as possible.

Penelope wiped her eyes as she pulled away from Derek and said, I'm so sorry for being a blubbery mess today", he wiped a tear away with his finger and said, "baby you have nothing to be sorry about". Penelope felt her heart beating faster and faster as Dereks touch was making her tingle all over her body.

Derek couldn't help but smile when he watched Penelope leaning in toward him and before either of them knew it their lips met and for the first time in a long time Penelope felt loved. Tamara found out all she needed to know for now so she slipped away and couldn't help but laugh as she got into her car and pulled away from the park.

As she looked through her rearview mirror she watched Derek and his family getting farther and farther away she knew that her next stop was the airport and her destination was North Carolina and Thomas.


	22. Chapter 22

Do I Know You-Ch 22

The rest of the day passed by rather fast for the happy family as Derek carried Bella through the front door right at dark, Penelope kissed the little girl on the cheek and whispered, "good night princess". Derek smiled and said, "I will put her down and then how about you and me sit in front of the fireplace and have some cocoa"?, she grinned and said, "I would love that".

She watched as Derek took the stairs two at a time and when he disappeared in Bellas room she walked into the kitchen and sighed happily at her mother in law. Fran smiled and said, "how was the picnic"?, she grinned at Fran and said, "it was amazing, it was so much fun getting to know Bella and Derek".

Penelope looked at Fran and said, "can you tell me where the cocoa is, I'm not use to where everything is yet"?, Fran laughed and said, "sure honey, it is in the cabinet right beside the stove". Penelope got up and walked over to the cabinet and got two packets of cocoa down and put some water in the kettle and then put it on the stove.

She walked over to the other side of the kitchen and pulled down two cups and watched as Fran reached up into another compartment and got a bag of mini marshmallows. Penelope laughed and said, "ohhhhhhh I love marshmallows in cocoa", Fran put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and says, "so does Bella she says, that they are fluffy like clouds".

Penelope pulled the tray out of the drawer and put the cups and marshmallows on it and stood there talking to Fran while she waited on the water to strike a boil. A few minutes later Derek walked down the stairs and found Penelope sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace very deep in thought.

He sat down in front of her and said, "penny for your thoughts baby girl", she smiled and said, "I had so much fun with you and Bella today", he laughed and said, "today was amazing wasn't it, things were like they were before". Penelope looked down at the floor and said, "I just wish that I could remember what things were like between us".

Derek caressed her cheek and said, "they were amazing, you are the best wife and momma in the world", she put her hand on top of his and said, "you are so sweet, have you always been this way"?, he blushed and said, "everything comes easy when I'm with you". She took a sip of her cocoa and said, "tell me about how we met".

He blew his cocoa and said, "well we met at work, I accidently called you by the wrong name and from then I was hooked", she laughed and said, "so it was love at first sight huh"?, he nodded his head yes as he took a sip of cocoa and said, "well it was for me, it took you a little while before you admitted it to yourself and then there was Kevin and Sam that kept us apart".

She looked at him and said, "Kevin and Sam, you mean that I didn't swoon all over you from the start"?, he laughed and said, "well we did flirt alottttt and finally after a year and a half the flirting became more and then you finally agreed to go out on a date with me and then one date turned into two and so on and so on".

Penelope put her mug up to her face and smiled and said, "and then I fell head over heals with your chocolate adonis self"?, Derek smiled and said, "what did you just say"?, she said, "I had a flash of me calling you my chocolate adonis". Derek put his hand on hers and said, "baby that's great news".

She took a sip of cocoa and said, "it just came to me out of the blue, is that normal"?, he nodded his head and said, "I would say that it is very normal but if you want I can call Reid and ask him". She gently squeezed his hand and said, "no that's alright please don't", he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Meanwhile in a North Carolina jail Thomas is brought to the visitors room, he sat patiently and waited to see if Penelope had changed her mind and came for a visit. His curiosity ended when the door opened and Tamara walked into the room, he looked up at her and said, "I'm sorry but do I know you"?, Tamara sat down at the table in front of him and said, "not yet but you soon will".

Thomas sat back and said, "well gorgeous what's your name"?, she crossed her legs and said, "Tamara, Tamara Barnes", he leaned forward and said, "and what can I do for you"?, she smiled and said, "I think we can work together for a common goal". Thomas laughed and said, "oh really and what would that goal be"?, she leaned forward being sure to show her clevage and said, "well you want Penelope and I want Derek sooooo why not kill two birds with one stone so to speak".

Thomas put his hand on his chin and said, "okayyy you have my attention, now Tamara tell me what your plan is to help us work together to get what we both want". For the next several minutes the two of them sat and talked until their full plan had been revealed, Thomas laughed and said, "well Tamara I must say you are the total package brains and beauty Derek Morgan is a lucky man".

She winked at him and said, "why thank you", she then stood up and he said, "so when will our plan start"?, she looked over her shoulder and said, "ohhhhhh honey it will start when they transfer you for court". He sat back and smiled and said, "soon I will have the woman I want and you will have the man you want but there are some things that I will need".

She said, "don't worry everything you need for your room of pleasure will be waiting for you at the designated location", he felt himself getting hard as he watched Tamaras ass wiggle out of the room. He bit down on his bottom lip and said, "soon Mandy soon"


	23. Chapter 23

Do I Know You-Ch 23

The next morning Penelope woke up with a smile on her face, she threw back the covers and put her robe on and made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Bella smiled and said, "mornin mommaaaaa", Penelope kissed the top of her head and said, "morning princess", Derek grinned and said, "goodddddddddd morning baby girl, how did you sleep"?. she took a deep breath and said, "I slept like a baby".

Penelope poured her a cup of coffee and said, "something smells delicious", Derek put a plate in front of her on the table and said, "I made some chocolate chip pancakes". She licked her lips and said, "ohhhhhhhh that sounds amazing", Bella looked up at her momma and Penelope laughed as she wiped the syrup off her daughters face.

Derek put a piece of paper down in front of Penelope, she looked up at him and said, "what's this"?, he sighed happily and said, "these are a few therapists that Hotch recommended and any of them can fit you in today, that is if you are ready to go to therapy". She took a bite of her pancake and said, "I am more than ready, I want to get my old life back".

After breakfast Penelope called one of the doctors and grinned up at Derek as she walked into the kitchen, he took a sip of coffee and said, "well by the smile on that beautiful face of yours I would say that you have an appointment with one of the therapists on that list". She sat down at the table and said, "you would be right Mr. Morgan".

Derek sighed as he joined her at the table and said, "which therapist did you decide on"?, she smiled as she watched Bella run into the living room to play with her dollies and said, "I have an appointment at 11:00 today with Dr. Betty Arch and I was wondering if you would come with me because I'm a little nervous".

He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "it would be my pleasure to go with you to your appointment baby girl, I will see if momma can watch Bella for us". She took another sip of her coffee and said, "thank you for everything you are doing", he winked at her and said, "I would do anything for you goddess, anything".

Thomas sat in his cell with his back to the wall as thoughts of Penelope filled his mind, he remembers the last time they were together and how good she felt as he thrusted in and out of her. He smiled as he rubbed his crotch and said, "soon you will be mine again and we are sooooo gonna make up for lost time".

Tamara was in her hotel room getting the escape route planned out so that they could be back in Virginia as soon as possible after she helps her accomplice escape from jail. When she finishes with her last order of business she tosses her cell on the bed behind her and lays down on her side and hugs the pillow up and imagines that she is hugging Derek.

Meanwhile back in Virginia Penelope and Derek are waiting for Penelopes name to be called, she sits looking out the window deep in thought, Derek looks over at her as memories of the night before fill his mind. He can feel Penelopes lips on his and can feel her in his arms and for a few hours things seemed normal.

Derek was pulled from his thoughts when Dr. Arch walked out and motioned for them to follow her, Penelope takes a deep breath before getting up and following the doctor down the hall. She can't help but smile when she feels Dereks hand in the small of her back, she can't htelp but wonder what their life together was like and she hoped that one day soon she would get the chance to find out.

Derek and Penelope sit down across from Betty and she smiles and says, "you are my only patient for today so we have all day to talk", she relaxed into the chair and smiled. Betty said, "what is the first memory you had when you woke up Penelope"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and told her just like she had told Derek a day or two earlier.

The session was going great and Becky said, "do you have any memories of your life with Derek or of your daughter"?, she sadly shook her head and said, "no, not one". Betty looked at her and said, "would you be open to hypnosis"?, Penelope said, "will it help me get my memories back any faster"?, she nodded her head and said, "in a lot of cases it does".

Penelope sat back and said, "I am willing to try anything", she pulled out a necklace and held it in front of Penelopes face and said, "alright Penelope I need you to relax and follow the necklace with your eyes". Penelope took a deep breath and did what Becky told her to do, Betty said, "just keep taking slow deep breaths and listen to the sound of my voice".

She said, "I need you to see yourself at the supermarket, can you see it"?, Penelope said, "I can't, I can't", Betty said, "it's okay Penelope, you're safe Thomas can't hurt you here". She relaxed more and more and suddenly she could see something very fuzzy, she said, "I can see but it is very fuzzy".

The doctor said, "alright what we are going to do is make that picture clear, I need you to focus on something and pull it closer and closer to you, can you do that"?, she took a deep breath and started pulling the picture in and after a few minutes she said, "I can see it, I can see it."


	24. Chapter 24

Do I Know You-Ch 24

Penelope sat straighter and said, "I see a man working on his car and he is parked close to me", Betty said, "alright so what happened next"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I walk by him and head toward the back of my car and then I feel a sharp pain in my neck". Derek runs his hand over his head as he starts filling with rage.

Betty said, "what is the next thing you remember"?, she said, "I remember waking up and calling for Derek and then I see a man hovering over me and when I start fighting him he jams a needle in my arm and then a few seconds later everything goes black". Dereks heart breaks as he looks and sees tears streaming down Penelopes face.

Penelope says, "the next thing I remember is kinda waking up and he is there, he is naked and he is forcing my legs open and I remember smacking at him and then he gets mad and slaps me across the face and then a damp cloth goes over my nose. Derek stood up and walked across the room, he wanted to hit something, he wanted to hit Thomas and he wanted it now.

Betty looked at Penelope and decided that it was a good time to bring her out, she was very upset and needed to calm down so she said, "alright Penelope I need you to listen to my voice and I am going 5o start counting down from 5 and you will remember everything that you told us while you were under hypnosis".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "I will remember everything I told you, Betty said, "alright 5 and Penelope you are in a safe place, you can feel a warm breeze on your face and 4 you will feel relaxed and 3 you are now walking through your front door and 2 you are looking up into the loving face of your husband".

Penelope couldn't help but smile as she could imagine Dereks face in front of her and 1 you can open your eyes now Penelope", she opened her eyes and wiped away the tears and Betty said, "alright Penelope what do you remember"?, she covered her mouth with her hands and said, "he raped me, on that first day he raped me".

Derek walked over and pulled her into his arms and said, "it's alright baby, I'm here, I'm here", she buried her face in his chest and said, "I feel so dirty Derek, that bastard drugged me and raped me". Dereks arms tightened up around her and he said, "I love you goddess", she looked up at him and said, "I love you to Derek".

He smiled down at her and said, "what, wait, you remember me"?, she smiled and said, "I remember everything, I remember our house, how we met, our baby, ohhhhh my god Bella I remember her and I remember how much I love you". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you with all of my heart baby girl".

Betty said, "why don't you go home and rest, you had an amazing breakthrough today but I'm so sorry that remembering what happened is bringing you so much pain". Penelope hugged Betty and said, "thank you for everything you did for me today, without your hypnosis I wouldn't have remembered anything and now because of you I am able to move on and start to heal with my husband and daughter".

Betty watched as Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and kissed the top of her head and said, "let's go home and see our baby"?, Penelope wiped the tears away and said, "lead the way handsome, lead the way". Penelope waved at Betty as she headed out of the room with her fingers intertwined with her sexy husband.

The ride home was quiet, Derek wanted to talk to Penelope about what she remembered but he didn't want to hurt her more than she had already been hurt. Penelope glanced over at Derek and said, "I'm so sorry Derek, is there anyway that you can ever forgive me"?, he said, "baby girl there is nothing to forgive you for, you didn't do anything wrong".

She opened her mouth to say something and he said, "baby I am here with you and together with Bella and our family we will get through this", she ran her finger over the top of his hand and said, "I'm so glad that I have you in my life, I don't know what I would do without you"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I love you baby, you and Bella are my world and I will do anything to keep you both safe and sound".

They pulled up into their driveway and Penelope sees Bella running toward her squealing, she got out of the car and ran toward her daughter, she picked the little girl up and swung her around and Derek couldn't help but smile when he watched Penelope wrap her arms around their daughter and whisper, "momma loves you, momma loves you".

Derek knew that one day soon he would get the chance to face Thomas again and he knew that when he did that there had better be an army between them or he would kill him and take great pleasure doing it. He pulled out his cell and snapped several pictures of both of his baby girls playing in the front yard as he headed closer and closer to his family.


	25. Chapter 25

Do I Know You-Ch 25

Bella smiled at her mom and said, "are you otay now momma"?, Penelope kissed the little girl on the cheek and said, "yes baby girl momma is okay right now". Derek walked over to them and said, "how about I call the team and we can have a party"?, Penelope said, "it's been a long time since we have all been together for a party, I say go for it handsome".

He laughed as he headed inside to start making calls, Bella looked lovingly up at her and said, "are you weally awight momma"?, she laughed and said, "baby I promise momma is fine and as a matter of fact I am like I was before I was taken away". Bella jumped up and down and started clapping her hands and said, "yayyyyyyy momma".

A few minutes later Derek and Fran walked back out on the porch and he said, "everybody will be here in a few minutes goddess", she winked at him and said, "it seems like it has been forever since I've been this happy". Derek walked over to her and kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you so much baby girl".

Penelope smiled as she ran her hand up his chest and said, "how about later I show you how much I love you hotstuff"?, he winked at her and said, "I'm gonna hold you to that goddess". She laughed and said, "I hope so my love, I definitley hope so", Bella said, "tan we haf pitsa momma"?, she kissed the little girl on the edge of the nose and said, "pizza sounds great baby".

Derek pulled out his cell and called and ordered some pizzas so that they would be there by the time the team arrived, after he finished calling about the pizzas he walked back over to her and said, "baby we need to talk". She looked up at him and said, "did I do something wrong"?, he kissed her on the top of the head and said, "never gorgeous, never".

Bella said, "I gotsa go potty momma", Fran held out her hand and said, "come on princess Nana will go with you", Bella looked up at Penelope and said, "will you be hewe when me gets back momma"?, she smiled at the little girl and said, "I will baby, I promise". Bella waved at her mommy and daddy as she ran inside with Fran".

After she made sure Bella was in the house she said, "what do we need to talk about handsome"?, he put her hands in his and said, "baby there have been a few changes while you were gone". She said, "changes, what kind of changes"?, he said. "well Hotch and Emily have Jack as you remember but they also have a 3 year old girl named Allie and she is adorable".

Penelope said, "ohhhhhh I can't believe that Jackers is what 5 already and I have a neice that I have never met"?, he smiled and said, "and Jayje and Reid have a little boy he is almost 3 and his name is Henry". Tears started streaming down her face and he wrapped his arms around her and said, "awwwww baby girl it's alright".

She shook her head and said, "no it isn't, do you realize how many things I missed, I missed all of Bellas firsts and I missed watching her grow to the beautiful age she is now". He kissed the top of her head and said, "it wasn't your fault goddess", she wiped her eyes and said, "and then I missed the birth of my neice and nephew, what kind of aunt am I"?, he rubbed his hands up and down her back and said, "baby nobody blames you for any of that, nobody".

Penelope opened her mouth and said, "I have a lot of time to make up and it's gonna start today", he smiled and said, "that's my girl", they then turned and looked up the street and saw the team pulling into their driveway". JJ got out of the car and ran over to Penelope and wrapped her arms around Penelope and said, "ohhhhh Garcie I am so happy for you, Derek said that you have your memories back"?, she nodded her head and said, "my chocolate adonis was right Jayje, I remember everything".

She looked over JJ's shoulder and saw Reid walking out through the yard with their son in his arms, Reid handed Henry to JJ and hugged Penelope and said, "I knew that you would get your memories back Garcia, I just knew it". She smiled and said, "thank you my little genius, it seems that once again you were right".

JJ smiled and said, "Garcie we want you to meet our son Henry Zander Reid", he leaned toward Penelope and she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close to her and whispered, "ohhhhh he's gorgeous Jayje". Henry looked at her and said, "aunie PPPPPPP", she smiled and said, "that's right sweetie I'm auntie P and I love you".

Hotch, Em, Jack and Allie walked over and Jack wrapped his arms around Penelopes legs and said, "do you remember me aunt P"?, she rubbed the top of his head and said, "the last time I saw you Jackers you were a year old and now you have grown into a very handsome young man". He smiled up at her and said, "thanks aunt P".

Emily said, "this is our little Allie Marie Hotchner", Penelope covered her mouth as tears started streaming down her face and said, "ohhhh my gosh you named her after me". Emily smiled and said, "of course we did, we gave her the middle name of Marie after her godmother", she hugged the little girl and said, "you are so beautiful, you are a little princess".

Bella ran out into the yard and squealed and all three of the kids went running toward her, Derek wrapped his arms around his wife and said, "isn't that a beautiful sight"?, she relaxed into his embrace and said, "that it is handsome, that it is". Reid smiled when he saw the pizza delivery car pulling up in the driveway.

Derek pulled out his wallet and said, "prettyboy can you help me carry the pizzas"?, he laughed and said, "sure Morgan", Penelope sighed happily as she watched the love of her life walk across the driveway. JJ and Emily smiled at her and said, "welcome back Garcie", she laughed and said, "thanks girlies, it's good to be back".


	26. Chapter 26

There is sexual situations in this chapter

Do I Know You-Ch 26

The evening went amazingly well and everybody laughed and talked until all of the kids fell asleep in the floor in front of the fireplace, Reid looked at JJ and said, "come on Jayje and let's get our son home". She hugged Penelope and said, "tonight was so much fun it seemed like forever since we got to do this".

Penelope hugged her friend tight and said, "we will have to do this again soon Jayje", she nodded her head in agreement as they headed toward the door. Emily hugged Penelope and Derek before picking up Allie, Hotch picked Jack up and kissed the top of his head and said, "awwww they are both worn out from playing so hard".

Emily and Hotch waved as a few minutes later they pulled away from the house, Fran hugged Derek and Penelope and said, "I'm so glad that you are home again Penelope, my baby boy missed you so much while you were gone". Dave kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "how are you feeling now that you have your memories back kitten"?, she wrapped her arm around Derek and said, "I feel amazing, I feel like the world is right again".

Fran sighed happily as she kissed Bella on the top of the head and whispered, "Nana and Nonno love you and we will see you tomorrow sweetie", they then waved at the happy couple as they headed out the door. Derek kissed his beautiful wife on the lips and said, "I'm going to lock up and then take Bella up to bed".

Penelope smiled and said, "alright handsome, I think I will go ahead up and get ready for bed", he practically growled as he watched her ass sway as she headed up the stairs. He quickly locked the door and turned off the lights before picking their little angel up and carrying her up the staircase.

He pulled out her princess gown and quickly put it on her and tucked her in, he kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "daddy loves you so so much princess". He then turned on her night light and turned and headed toward the door, he glanced over his shoulder at her one final time before shutting the door and heading down the hall toward their bedroom.

He stepped inside the bedroom and quickly stripped to his boxers and sat down on the bed with his back against the headboard, he waited patiently for his goddess to come out of the bathroom. He stood up when he heard the knob on the bathroom door turning, when he saw her standing there in his favorite teddy he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips passionately.

When they pulled apart he said, "are you sure about this baby girl because we can wait if you're not ready", she put her finger over his lips and said, "I am more than ready my love, more than ready". Penelope smiled as she watched Dereks hand slowly slide down to the belt of her see through robe.

She then felt it slide down her shoulder and then seconds later she felt his lips on her neck and then they slowly made their way down her creamy shoulder. The feel of his lips on her skin after all of that time was amazing, first he kissed her skin, then he licked it and then he gently bit down earning a moan of pleasure from his baby girl.

He rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you so much goddess", she kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you to handsome so so very much". Derek then slid her teddy down her shoulders and when it pooled at her feet he growled as he picked her up and carried her to their bed.

He sat her down in front of it and kissed her lips again, he couldn't help but smile when he felt his boxers sliding down his legs, she then slid her hand down to his erection and started gently caressing him. Derek closed his eyes and moaned lowly as she ran her finger over the tip of his very hard cock.

Penelope crashed her lips to his as she pulled them down to the bed, Derek kissed his way from her lips, down her neck and down her beautiful chest and when he took her nipple into his mouth he couldn't help but smile against her skin as she moaned his name. He wasted no time getting between her thighs where after a few kisses later he thrusted himself inside her for the first time in over 4 years.

Their bodies moved as one as they touched, kissed and held each other, Derek couldn't stop and he didn't want to, he wanted their first time after her coming home to be slow and gentle like she deserved but his need to take her and take her hard over took him and soon they were rolling all over the bed meeting each other thrust for thrust.

Their room was filled with the sounds of their moans and groans as their bodies slowly built themselves up to a very explosive release, Penelope arched her back and moaned his name as he thrusted in and out of her effortlessly. A few long, hard, deep thrusts later they both came with each others names on their lips.

Derek collapsed on top of his wife and kissed her lips gently and said, "god how I love you woman", she kissed the end of his nose and said, "that was amazing Derek and for the first time since I was taken I feel loved". He kissed her lips as he fell on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

They both sighed contently as they laid there wrapped in each others arms as they started coming down from their orgasm, meanwhile in North Carolina Thomas closed his eyes on his last night in jail knowing that soon he would be reunited with Mandy/Penelope and he couldn't wait to feel her body under his as he thrusted into her over and over.

He smiled as he touched his crotch and said, "soon Mandy soon"


	27. Chapter 27

There is sexual content in this chapter

Do I Know You-Ch 27

Derek and Penelope made love several times during the night before falling asleep from exhaustion around 4:00, Derek stayed awake a little while after Penelope fell asleep just watching her. He would gently caress the side of her face and whisper, "I love you goddess", he had missed her so much more and more everyday and he never gave up hope that he would find her and as he looked down at her he was still amazed that she was there with him in their bed wrapped in his arms.

He kissed the side of her neck and smiled when she started moving around, she glanced over her shoulder and said, "don't you ever get enough"?, he laughed and said, "of you, never". He kissed her neck again and then kissed his way down her shoulder and said, "we have a lot of time to make up for".

She rolled over onto her back and wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I love you Derek", he kissed her lips passionately and then said, "I love you to baby girl". She smiled against his mouth and whispered, "make love to me handsome", he laughed and said, "your wish is definitely my command".

He then climbed in between her creamy thighs and wasted no time thrusting himself inside her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned his name as he pounded into her over and over. Derek kissed his way from her chest up her shoulder to her neck and then finally to her beautiful full lips before whispering, "we have to be quiet or we will wake Bella".

She smiled wickedly and said, "I'm trying to be quiet, I'm trying", he laughed as he rolled them over to where she was straddling his waist, he smiled up at her and said, "I want to look at you Penelope". He caressed the side of her face and said, "you are so beautiful", she started slowly riding him as his hands found their way to her breasts.

Derek loved touching her breasts, they were so full and firm and he loved the way they jiggled in his hands, he then raised up and buried his head between her breasts and started kissing his way from one breast to the other. She threw her head back and moaned his name as he thrusted up into her causing her to start tingling all over.

Derek could feel his orgasm quickly approaching so he rolled them over so that he was on top and started pounding into her over and over until they both came screaming each others names. He collapsed on the bed beside her and said, "that was amazing, you were amazing baby girl", she laid her head on his chest and said, "I had forgotten how amazing you are in bed my chocolate cream puff".

He laughed and then kissed her lips and said, "chocolate cream puff huh"?, she looked up at him and said, "I want to spend the rest of the day in this bed with you but I know we can't because I promised Bella that we would have a family breakfast and then I have another therapy session with you and Bella.

He smiled and said, "we can do anything your little heart desires beautiful", he intertwined their fingers and said, "although I like your idea about spending the day in bed". She kissed his lips and said, "I knew you would handsome, I knew you would", he kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers up and down her back and said, "what would you say about us trying to have another baby"?, she grinned and said, "I love that idea my love and since we didn't use protection lastnight or this morning I would say that we are well on our way to Morgan baby number 2".

He laughed and said, "so you would be alright if you get pregnant again this soon"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am more than ok with that Derek, I want to have a house filled with little hotstuffs". Derek kissed the end of her nose and said, "and of course little baby girls", she laughed and said, "and little baby girls".

She looked up at Derek and said, "what if I would have been pregnant by Thomas"?, he caressed the side of her face and said, "I would have loved the baby because it was part of you". She smiled and said, "I love you Derek Morgan", he grinned and said, "I love you to Penelope Morgan", he kissed her lips as they started making slow passionate love again.


	28. Chapter 28

Do I Know You-Ch 28

About an hour later Derek sighs happily and says, "now that is a great way to start the day", Penelope laughed and said, "or to end the night right hotstuff"?, he kissed her lips and said, "so true sweetness, so true". They laid there wrapped in each others arms until they heard a knock on their door.

Penelope quickly slipped Dereks shirt on and said, "who is it", knowing that it was Bella, they heard their daughter laugh and she said, "it's me momma, tan I tome in"?, Penelope laughed and said, "come on in princess". The door flew open and their daughter ran into the room and over to the bed where she climbed in and laid down on her mommy and daddy and said, "mornin is we donna hab bekfast"?, Penelope kissed the top of Bellas head and said, "we sure are, what would you like princess"?, she looked up at Penelope and said, "pannytakes momma pannytakes, peaseeeeee".

She tapped the end of Bellas nose and said, "if that is what my princess wants then that is what my princess will have", Bella clapped her hands and squealed, "yayyyyyyyyyyy pannytakes". Derek laughed and said, "why don't you go and get washed up while momma and daddy get dressed okay my little princess"?, she nodded her head and said, "otay daddy".

Derek picked her up and put her on the floor and they both watched as she ran squealing out of their room, Derek rolled over and kissed his wife on the lips one final time and said, "get that sexy ass of yours up and get dressed before I take you against that wall". She smiled and said, "ohhhhh promises promise handsome".

She stood up and walked to the bathroom with her clothes in her hands and Derek felt whistled and said, "nice ass baby girl", she shook it at him and said, "you better be quiet or my husband will hear you and he is a very jealous man". He laughed and said, "oh yeah, well I'm not worried because I think I can take him".

Penelope laughed as she stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door, Derek got up and grabbed some clothes and threw them on and hurried down out the door so that he could get down to the kitchen before Bella. He was putting the coffee on when she ran into the kitchen, she looked up at him and said, "tan me hab some guice daddy"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "what kind of juice would you like princess"?, she said, "owange pweaseeeeeee".

He got her sippee cup out of the cabinet and put some juice in it and handed it to her and said, "there you go sweetie", he then looked up and saw his wife standing there in a beautiful peach sundress. He walked over and gently kissed her lips and said, "you look beautiful this morning baby girl".

She smiled and said, "why thank you kind sir", he winked at her and said, "what time is your appointment"?, she said, "it is at noon, you are going to be able to go right"?, he smiled and said, "of course, it will be you, me and Bella and we will make a day out of it". Bella smiled and said, "dat sownds wik fun daddy".

Penelope walked over and started making the pancakes, she looked at Bella and said, "do you want chocolate chips in them baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh momma". Derek smiled as he got the syrup and butter out and placed them on the table, he looked at Penelope and said, "do you want some coffee beautiful"?, she winked at him and said, "yes please".

He then put their coffee on the table while she was finishing up with the pancakes, after breakfast Penelope took Bella upstairs to get her ready for the day while Derek called to check on his mom and let her know that they would be gone with Penelope until late in the evening. When he looked up he couldn't help but smile seeing both of his baby girls heading down the stairs looking beautiful and ready to go.

She smiled and said, "are you ready to go handsome"?, he nodded his head and said, "I'm ready when you are goddess", he looked at his watch and saw that it was still almost an hour before time but this way he would get some more alone time with both his wife and daughter. Little did they know that while they were heading toward the therapists office that Thomas and Tamara were putting their plan into action.

Thomas laughed as he got in the car with Tamara, he looked and said, "how did you arrange this"?, she smiled at him and said, "let's just say that the security guard was paid and paid good lastnight". Thomas smiled and said, "ohhhhhh you wicked wicked girl", she said, "don't worry I didn't do anything I didn't want to do".

He smiled as they sped down the highway, he looked over at Tamara and said, "how long before they know I'm out"?, she looked over at him and said, "by the time Anthony is found we will be in Virginia and you will be with Penelope and I will be with Derek, consoling him of course at the loss of his wife".

Thomas laughed and said, "we make a good team Tamara, maybe we can get together and have some fun before I take Mandy"?, she smiled and said, "I don't think that is such a good idea". Thomas felt himself getting hard and he said, "well then if you don't want to help me then I'm not going to to help you.

Tamara felt her skin crawl as she felt Thomas put his hand on her thigh and start sliding it higher and higher, she swallowed hard and said, "what do you mean you're not going to help me"?, he caressed the side of her breast and said, "well let me make it simple for you Tamara, if you don't let me fuck you my way then the deal is off and I'm not going to help you get Derek".

Tamara said, "well you won't get your hands on Penelope either", he laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhh one way or another I will get my hands on her, you can count on that". He started tweaking her nipple and said, "so what's it going to be"?, she took a deep breath and very reluctantly nodded her head and said, "alright, you can have me but it will be one time and one time only".

He smiled and said, "pull off this road here it goes around to a deserted spot", she said, "you want to do this now"?, he started unbuttoning his belt and said, "ohhh yes, I can't wait to get inside you, I bet you are a wild cat". She slowly turned off the main road knowing that all of her plans would fail without Thomas's help.

A few minutes later she parked the car and said, "now what, where do you want me"?, he said, "get out of the car and lets get this party started Tamara". Thomas got out of the car with a huge smile on his face, he leaned back in the window when he saw her still sitting there and said, "get out of the car NOW Tamara or the fucking deal is off".

She reluctantly opened the door and slowly started getting out of the car, she knew the sooner she got this over with the sooner they could get on the road and that would put her closer to Derek.


	29. Chapter 29

There is sexual content in this chapter

Do I Know You-Ch 29

Thomas walked over to Tamara and wrapped his belt around her wrists and practically dragged her into the woods, she said, "wwwwwhat are you going to do to me"?, he turned around and looked at her and said, "I am going to fuck you so hard that you are going to feel me inside you for days Tamara, that is what I'm going to do to you".

He then started dragging her again, she said, "what aaabout Penelope, I thought you wanted her"?, Thomas smiled and said, "oh I do want her, I love her but I'm horny and you look so fucking fine and since you gave it away lastnight to Anthony you can give it to me right now". She shook her head and said, "I've ch ch changed my mind, I don't want to do this".

Thomas turned around and pulled her to him and crashed his lips to hers and when they pulled apart he said, "tough, I'm horny and your here", she started pulling away and he said, "that's ok, were here". He pushed her down on the ground and ripped her panties off and threw them in the bushes and smiled down at her as he pulled himself from his pants.

Tamara started to scream but he covered her mouth with his large hand and said, "now now now Tamara a promise is a promise and you want Derek don't you"?, she nodded her head yes and he said, "just let me have some fun and then we can head toward Virginia". She looked away and he turned her face back to him and said, "so are you ready for some fun"?, she reluctantly nodded her head yes".

Thomas removed his hand from her mouth and crashed his mouth to hers again, he wasted no time ripping the front of her dress open so he could fondle her breasts. She felt sick at feeling him on top of her but she knew that if she didn't let him do this then she would never get Derek, Thomas then smiled as he kissed his way down to her breast she moaned in pain as he bit down on her nipple bringing a little blood.

He then looked her in the eyes and grinned wickedly as he thrusted himself inside her, each thrust brought her up off the dirt as he pounded into her over and over. He tugged her hands over her head and hooked the belt to something on the tree so that way he could have both hands free to focus on a little rougher sex.

Penelope, Derek and Bella are all smiles as they walk out of the therapists office, Bella looked at her mom and said, "are you awight momma"?, she smiled down at her daughter and said, "momma is fine baby, just fine". Bella smiled and said, "tan we hab ice cweame daddy, peaseeee", he laughed and said, sure princess".

Thomas smirked down at Tamara as he felt her tightening up around him for the third time and a few deep, hard thrusts later he emptied himself inside her earning a disgusted moan of disapproval from Tamara. Thomas kissed her lips and said, "see I knew that you were a wildcat in bed and I was right".

He pulled himself out of her and playfully slapped her on the ass and said, "get dressed and lets get started toward Virginia", she got up and went to the back of the car and grabbed another dress and pair of panties out of her bag since the outfit she was wearing was ripped to shreds by Thomas.

She put her clothes on and when she got in the car Thomas smiled over at her and rubbed his hand up and down her arm and said, "Mandy was wilder than you and she got screwed almost everynight like that". Tamara for the first time felt sorry for Penelope but that soon left when she remembered that her letting Thomas do that to her was gonna ensure that she got Derek.

Tamara put her car in reverse and turned the car around and headed back to the main road, all she could focus on now was getting Derek and as she glanced over at Thomas she couldn't help but think what kind of sick bastard he was. When they hit the freeway a few minutes later she looked over at him and said, "we should be in Virginia by morning" and all Thomas could do was smile and laugh and whisper, "soon"


	30. Chapter 30

Do I Know You-Ch 30

After Derek, Penelope and Bella had their ice cream they headed back to the house to spend the rest of the evening relaxing around the house as a family. Soon Bella was tucked in and sound asleep and Derek looks at his very tired wife and smiles down at her and says, "how about we turn in early tonight"?, Penelope yawned and said, "that sounds like a great idea, as you know I didn't get much sleep lastnight".

Derek grinned and said, "yeah me either some woman couldn't keep her hands off me lastnight or this morning", she playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "oh really, well the way I remember it was there was a man that couldn't keep his hands off me". He kissed her lips and said, "how about we call it a draw and cuddle in bed till we fall asleep".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "that sounds like a great idea", he intertwined their fingers as they headed up the stairs, once they got into their room he stripped down into his boxers while she was in the bathroom changing into her PJ's. When she came out of the bathroom she saw him laying on his side facing her side of the bed.

She crawled in and sighed happily when she felt his protective arms wrap around her, she looked over her shoulder and said, "hello my love", he kissed the side of her neck and said, "hello goddess". They both yawned as the snuggled down and got comfortable and it didn't take long before the room was filled with the sound of light snoring.

Tamara looked on the other side of the car and quietly gave thanks that Thomas was sleeping, she then glanced down at her wrists and was so so sickened at the marks on them from where he pulled her into so many positions. She felt her skin crawling at the thoughs of his hands being all over her body.

Her breasts were so sore and she almost moaned in pain when her seatbelt accidently caught one of them, she still couldn't believe that she had to let him have sex with her or lose his help in getting the man she loved. She yawned as she looked down at her watch and saw that it was now almost 5 in the morning.

She signaled to make a right turn and she couldn't help but notice the scarey smile on Thomas's face, Thomas started running his hand over his crotch in his sleep and Tamara prayed that he wouldn't wake up and want a repeat performance from earlier in the day. Thomas was dreaming, he was having a wonderful dream and in his dream he was making love to Penelope his way with all the whips and chains and he couldn't wait till he once again had her in his bed.

Penelope woke up with a huge smile on her face, seconds later she felt soft lips on her neck and she snuggled against Dereks body and said, "being here in your arms feels like heaven". Derek kissed his way down her neck and across her shoulder and said, "I couldn't have said it better myself goddess".

She rolled over on her back and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her, their lips met and it didn't take long before they were rolling around on the bed making out like a couple of horny teenagers. The mood was ended when Dereks cell started ringing, he looked at the face of it and said, "damn that's Hotch, I gotta take this baby girl".

She grinned and kissed his lips one final time before getting out of the bed, she said, "I'm going to go ahead and get dressed but we will continue this tonight". He winked at her and said, "count on it goddess, count on it", she then disappeared into the bathroom and he answered his cell by saying, "Morgan".

A few minutes later when Penelope came out of the bathroom dressed and ready for the day her handsome husband was grabbing his cell and putting it on his belt. Penelope wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him to her and kissed his lips gently and said, "do you have a case"?, he smiled and said, "no Hotch needs me to do my paperwork from the last case".

She winked at him and said, "how long will you be"?, he smiled and said, "I shouldn't be long, maybe an hour or so", she smiled and said, "when Bella gets up we are going to head to the supermarket, we are out of eggs and milk". Derek smiled and said, "if you want you can wait and I can go to the store and get the stuff later".

She kissed his lips and said, "thanks handsome but I think Bella and I need some momma/daughter bonding time"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "you're right baby girl". He said, "I love you and I will be back as soon as possible", she laughed and said, "alright handsome, just be careful and come back safely to me".

Derek laughed and said, "I will baby, I promise", he then turned and headed down the stairs, Penelope decided that she would head down the stairs to fix her some coffee and wait for the baby to wake up. Thomas opened his eyes and smiled as he reached over and rubbed Tamaras thigh and said, "where are we beautiful"?, she said, "we are back in town and I'm taking you to your car".

Thomas rubbed his hand up and down her thigh and said, "to bad we don't have time for another round because you were amazing", she weakly smiled as she stopped beside his car. She handed him a piece of paper with several addresses on it and he said, "what are these"?, she said, "the first address is the house that is set up and waiting on you".

He said, "what about the other three"?, Tamara said, "the first two are the places that Penelope goes to alot and they would be the best places to find her". He leaned in and tried to kiss her and she turned her head, he roughly jerked her face around and crashed his mouth to hers and she gagged when he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth.

When they pulled apart she said, "and I need you to meet me at the third address as soon as you get Penelope and get everything set up", he looked at her and said, "so I take it the last address is Dereks address"?, she smiled and nodded her head yes". Thomas kissed her again and this time she didn't pull away and he said, "I will be there as soon as I get Mandy put up safe and sound".

He then got out of the car and watched as Tamara pulled away from him, he laughed when she got out of sight and said, "thanks for the rides Tam but you are on your own where Derek is concerned". He then got in his car and headed to the house to make sure that Tamara got everything he had asked for.


	31. Chapter 31

Do I Know You-Ch 31

Thomas was all smiles as he walked into the house that Tamara had arranged for him, as he walked through each room he imagined the many different things he was going to do to Penelope in them. He walked past the kitchen and found the hidden door and turned the light on and walked down the steps.

Once he reached the bottom he smiled as he looked around the room at all the toys that were there, he picked up a whip and smiled as he felt the leather. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it and said, "this will make great marks on that creamy white skin", he then walked over to the chains, he felt himself getting hard as he picked up the nipple chains, touching those chains was bring back all sorts of wonderful memories for him, ones that he hoped to revisit with her soon.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was getting close to noon and just thinking about being close to Penelope again was making his heart beat faster and faster. He pulled the list of addresses Tamara gave him out of his pocket and thought for a minute wondering which address to go to first then it came to him.

He grabbed the keys off the counter and said, "I found her once at a supermarket sooooooo I'll try again", he grinned as he headed toward the car again. Once he got inside he started the car and put it in drive and pulled away from the beautiful house, as he pulled out he noticed a huge barn out in back that he can hide his car in when he gets back with his prey.

Derek sighed as he looked up from his paperwork, one more page and he was finished, he couldn't wait to get finished with his paperwork so he could go and spend the rest of the afternoon with his wife and daughter. Reid walked over and said, "I can finish that for you", he looked up and said, "thanks pretty boy", Reid grinned and said, "anytime, now get out of here and go spend some family time with Penelope and Bella".

Derek stood up and said, "you don't have to tell me twice", JJ walked over and wrapped her arms around Reid and kissed the side of his neck and said, "that was a very nice thing to do Spence". He turned around and gently kissed her lips and said, "I figure it's time that they get to have some time alone as a family".

JJ nodded her head and said, "I agree, they have been apart long enough", Reid intertwined their fingers and said, "Mrs. Reid would you like to have lunch with your husband"?, she smiled and said, "I'd love to". He held out his arm and grinned as they headed toward the elevators arm in arm.

Bella was sitting in the buggy kicking her legs as Penelope smiled down at her, Bella said, "momma tan we haf some cawwots pweaseeeeeee"?, she kissed the top of the little girls head and said, "we sure can". They made their way over to the other side of the store and Bella clapped her hands as Penelope put a bag of baby carrots in the buggy.

Penelope said, "how does spaghatti sound for dinner"?, Bella smiled and said, "dat sounds yummy momma, tan I hewp"?, Penelope brushed a strand of hair out of her daughters face and said, "of course you can help momma". Bella and Penelope laughed as they made their way through the store getting the items on their list.

Penelope had been so busy playing with her daughter as she got her groceries that she hadn't noticed that the store was empty, she walked up to the front of the store and she started unloading her buggy. When she had everything on the counter she hit the little bell letting the cashier know that she was ready.

Bella was looking down at the toy her mom was getting her and didn't see a man walking up behind them, Penelope gasped when she felt two hands cap over her eyes and she heard an eerie voice whisper, "did you miss me Mandy"?


	32. Chapter 32

Do I Know You-Ch 32

Penelope didn't want to scare Bella so she didn't scream, she just picked the little girl up out of the buggy and held her close to her as they backed away from Thomas. He grinned as he stepped forward and said, "you didn't answer me Mandy, I asked did you miss me"?, she shook her head and said, "no, no I didn't".

Bella looked at the strange man and said, "her no Manny, her momma", Thomas reached out to touch Bella and Penelope pulled her back and said, "don't you touch my daughter". Thomas smiled at her and said, "she could be our daughter and she will once I take you again and this time your beloved Derek Morgan will never find us".

Thomas held his hands out and said, "hand me the girl", Penelope held her closer and said, "no, never", Thomas pulled out a needle and took the cap off and said, "I SAID, HAND ME THE GIRL". Tears filled Penelopes eyes and she said, "please don't hurt her, she is my life", Thomas walked over and wiped away the tears and said, "awwww honey I would never hurt our daughter, I am just gonna make sure that you come with me that's all".

Penelope turned and tried to run out of the store and Thomas jabbed the needle in the top of her shoulder and Penelope tried so hard to hold on to her daughter but the last thing she saw before everything black was Thomas holding Bella close to him. Bella looked at Thomas and said, "is momma sick"?, Thomas shook his head and said, "no sweetie, she is just sleepy, so why don't me and you take her to my house so she can sleep".

Bella shook her head and said, "otay", Thomas carried Bella out to the car and put her in the seat and buckled her in and said, "I'll be right back with momma okay"?, Bella smiled up at him and nodded her head and said, "otay". Thomas shut the door and smiled as he turned around and headed back inside to retrieve his Mandy.

He got down on the floor beside Penelope and rolled her over on her back and laid beside her and smiled as he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. He slid his hand down her body and felt himself getting hard as he caressed her breasts, he wanted to have his way with her right there on the supermarket floor and if it weren't for Bella being in the car he would have.

He brushed a hair out of her face and said, "we will continue this at our house and I promise you that it won't be your FBI lovers name that you scream when I'm inside you it will be mine". Derek pulled out his cell and dialed Penelopes number and after a couple of rings it went straight to voicemail.

Derek said, "she must still be in the supermarket and left her cell in the car", he looked up and saw that he was only a block away from the store so he figured that he would surprise her. Derek couldn't help but smile as memories of the night before with Penelope came to him, he could feel her lips on his and feel her body coming undone under him.

Thomas picked Penelope up and put her over his shoulder and carried her out to the car and laid her in the back seat and smiled down at her and whispered, "in a few minutes you will be mine Mandy", he then shut the door and made his way around to the drivers side of the car. He got inside and put the car in drive and smiled down at Bella as they pulled out of the parking lot.

When they were getting ready to pull out onto the road Bella saw her daddy's car and squealed, "DADDYYYYYYYY", Derek turned around in the seat and saw Thomas in the car with Bella. He took off after Thomas and Bella and couldn't help worry where Penelope was, what had that sick bastard done with his goddess".

Thomas looked through his mirror and knew that he would have to shake Derek if he wanted to get away with Penelope and Bella what he didn't know was that Derek was on his cell getting backup. Derek was telling Hotch what was going on and as they were on the phone talking the rest of the team were in route to try to intercept him at the turn off to the freeway.

Derek didn't know what happened but a car pulled out in front of him causing him to go around the car allowing Thomas to get out of sight of the SUV carrying Derek. Derek hit the steering wheel and said, "damn it" as he started hitting the side streets, he had to find his wife and daughter before Thomas could hurt them.

Derek looked ahead of him and saw the car driven by Thomas pulling in to a long driveway so he stayed back not wanting to spook him, he got as close as he could without being seen. He called Hotch to let him and the rest of the team know where Thomas had taken Penelope and Bella and he then watched as Thomas led Bella by the hand into the house.

He then watched as Thomas came out of the house alone and got Penelope out of the car, Thomas put her over his shoulder and carried her inside the house. Derek got out of the SUV and started toward the house and that is when he saw Hotch and the rest of the team coming up the street toward him.

Tamara was pulling up in front of Dereks place, she looked around and said, "Thomas, where the hell are you", she then got out of the car and made her way toward the door. She looked around to make sure that nobody was around before pulling something out of her pocket and making her way inside the house.

The team made their way toward Derek how pointed toward the house and he told them what he had seen, they all headed quietly and quickly toward the house. Derek peeked through the window and saw Bella sitting on the couch watching tv and eating cookies and milk, he looked and saw Thomas carrying Penelope through to the kitchen.

After he was sure that Thomas was out of sight he lightly tapped on the window and got Bellas attention, she ran over to the door and opened it and ran out into her daddys's arms. Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "daddy loves you, now you stay with auntie JJ okay"?, she leaned over into JJ's arms and said, "otay daddy".

JJ carried Bella back over to Dereks SUV and they watched from inside the car as the team got ready to make entrance to the house


	33. Chapter 33

Do I Know You-Ch 33

Thomas grinned as he looked down at Penelopes beautiful body laying tied up to the bed, seeing the chains tied to her wrists brought back so so many good memories. Just thinking about getting in her panties again was making him harder and harder, he reached down and rubbed his palm over his crotch.

He laid down beside her on the bed and started kissing his way down her neck, he quickly made his way to the valley between her two beautiful firm breasts. He smiled when he saw that she was waking up, he laid there propped up on his elbow and when her eyes popped open he leaned over and then crashed his mouth to hers.

He slid his hand inside her shirt and started massaging her breasts as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth, she bit down on his tongue causing him to scream as he pulled his tongue out of her mouth. He removed his hand from inside her shirt and slapped her hard across the face and smiled as he said, "bitch you are gonna pay for that".

Bella looked at JJ and said, "is momma donna be awight"?, JJ kissed the little girl on the top of the head as she wrapped her arms around her and said, "momma is going to be fine, daddy and the team are going to get her and bring her to you". Bella smiled up at her and said, "pomise"?, JJ grinned and said, "I promise sweetie".

Derek and Hotch made their way through the kitchen as Emily, Reid and Dave made their way through the living room, Derek couldn't believe it when he heard, "clear" coming from the other rooms. He looked at Hotch and said, "I watched them come in here and Bella was in the living room", he rubbed his hand over his head and said, "so where the hell is Thomas and my wife"?, Hotch said, "there has got to be a hidden room here somewhere, now we need to find it".

The team spread out and started searching for the hidden entrance, Derek felt his heart beating faster when he felt air coming through the wall, he looked at Hotch and said, "I think I found it". The rest of the team got behind Derek and quietly made their way down the stairs and stopped when they came face to face with another huge locked door.

Penelope looked at Thomas and said, "where's my baby, what did you do with Bella"?, Thomas caressed the side of her cheek and said, "she is fine my love, she is upstairs sitting on the couch watching tv eating cookies and drinking milk". Penelope now had tears streaming down her face when she said, "please don't do this with Bella upstairs, please Thomas".

Thomas grinned and said, "well if you don't scream to loud she won't hear anything now will she"?, she spit in his face and said, "I remembered everything Thomas". He looked at her and said, "what are you talking about"?, she said, "I remembered everything you did to me including raping me on the first day you took me away from my family".

He wiped the spit off his face and said, "that's alright Penelope you won't remember long I promise", he pulled a needle out of the top drawer and smiled at her. She started squirming around and said, "no no no please don't do this again", he leaned down and started kissing her neck again and the minute she felt his lips on her skin again she felt the urge to vomit.

Penelope felt his hand sliding down her body and she said, "please don't do this, please", he crashed his mouth to hers and when they pulled apart he held her face in his hand and said, "this is happening, I went through to much with Tamara soooo lay there, shut up and be a good girl and I promise you that in a few hours everything will be back to normal for us".

Penelope said, "Tamara, you mean Dereks neighbor Tamara, what does she have to do with this"?, he smiled and said, "well let's just say that the two of us had a meeting of the minds and bodies and came up with a plan that helped us both". She looked up at him and said, "Tamara helped you get out of jail and then what happened"?, he grinned as he hovered over her and said, "well lets just say that girl is a wildcat in bed and I bet she is gonna have those marks on her wrists for a while".

Thomas kissed her cheek and said, "don't worry beautiful when she and I were together it didn't mean anything, it was just hot sex but now being with you is magical". Derek had managed to unlock the door and the team heard Penelope talking at the end of the hall, they slowly started making their way toward her voice.

Penelope said, "where is your partner now"?, he laughed and said, "well she is at Dereks house waiting in his bed I would assume, she is waiting on me to show up and help her get Derek in bed". Penelope said, "so what happens now"?, he reached for his belt and said, "now comes some of the best sex you have ever had".

Thomas reached for the front of Penelopes shirt and when he ripped it open she screamed causing Derek and the team to run into the room with their guns drawn. Thomas grinned and said, "one more move and I stick this needle inside your wife Derek", he looked at his terrified wife and said, "it's going to be alright goddess, I promise".

Thomas laughed and said, "don't make promises that you can't keep", he then started taking the needle toward Penelopes neck and she screamed as the air was filled with the sound of gunshots.


	34. Chapter 34

Do I Know You-Ch 34

Derek and the team stepped closer as they watched Thomas's body collapse on top of Penelope, Derek pulled Thomas off of his baby girl as Reid and Emily started working on getting her out of her restraints. Derek hugged her and said, "it's going to be alright baby girl, he can't hurt you anymore".

Thomas lay on the floor gasping for air, he laughed at Derek and said, "she was amazing Derek, you sh sh should have heard her sc sc screaming my name as I exploded inside her". Derek walked over and got on the floor beside him and punched him in the face, Thomas spit blood out of his mouth and said, "she will nev", he coughed as he looked up at Penelope and said, "I'll see you in your dreams Mandyyyyyy", he then collapsed agains the floor.

Reid quickly checked for a pulse and shook his head, Derek got up and went over to Penelope and pulled her in his arms and said, "it's all over baby girl, it's all over". Penelope buried her head in his chest and cried as he lovingly rocked her back and forth, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you sweetness".

Tears streamed down her face and she said, "Bella, where's my baby"?, Reid said, "she's alright Garcia she is outside with JJ", when her restraints were removed she instantly wrapped her arms around Derek and said, "I love you, I love you". Derek hugged her tighter than he ever had before and said, "did he, did he hurt you"?, she shook her head and said, "no he didn't but if you hadn't gotten here when you did it would have been another story".

Derek helped her stand up and held onto her as he wobbily legs tried to give out, he picked her up and carried her bridal style and said, "it's ok sweetness, I've got you, I've got you". She laid her head on his shoulder and cried as he carried her up the stairs and outside into the fresh air away from Thomas's dead body.

When Bella saw Derek carrying Penelope out of the house JJ opened the door and helped her down and she went running toward her parents squealing, "mommaaaaaaaaaa, daddyyyyyyyyyy". Penelope saw her and said, "my baby, there's my baby", Derek put her down and once she felt Bella in her arms she was fine.

Hotch walked up and said, "are you alright Garcia"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm fine now bossman thanks to my team of crimefighters", he smiled and said, "he can't hurt you anymore Garcia". She smiled up at her friends and mouthed the words, "thank you" as she rocked her daughter back and forth.

Hotch looked over at Derek and said, "why don't you take them home, when we finish up we will come over and get her statement, I think what she needs right now is you and Bella". Derek shook his head and said, "thanks Hotch", the team then watched as Derek led his wife and daughter toward his SUV.

Bella would not let go of her mom and after the day they had been through Derek couldn't blame Bella so he smiled as he saw Bella laying peacefully asleep in her mommas arms. Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "are you alright"?, she glanced over at him and said, "I thought, I thought he was going to rape me again and take me away from you".

Derek opened his mouth to say something and that is when Penelope said, "Tamara", Derek said, "what about her"?, Penelope told him everything that Thomas had told her when he thought they would be going away together again. Derek gripped the steering wheel hard and said, "that bitch, how could she do that"?, Penelope gently squeezed his hand and said, "Bella and I are both fine and here with you what we need to focus on right now is making Tamara pay for her part in everything".

Derek pulled out his cell and called Hotch and told him everything that Penelope had just told him and Hotch let Derek know that the team and police would head over to his place. Derek said, "don't let her see any of you, I want to tell her a word or two and I'm sure that Penelope wants to talk to her to".

Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh I soooooo do, she is going to pay for what she did", Hotch grinned and said, "everybody will be instructed to wait on word from you or Penelope before they move in". After the call ended Derek brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "I almost lost you and Bella today".

Penelope ran her thumb over his palm and said, "but you didn't, we are both here safe and sound", he sighed happily as him and Penelope discussed how they wanted to handle Tamara once they got home. Tamara was laying on the bed in one of Dereks shirts when she heard the front door open, she couldn't help but smile as she heard someone walking up the stairs.

She was on her knees in the center of the bed unbuttoning the shirt when the door opened, she looked up and didn't see Derek, she came face to face with the one and only Mrs. Derek Morgan". Penelope walked over to her and slapped her across the face and said, "bitch we need to get a few things straight and get them straight now".


	35. Chapter 35

Do I Know You-Ch 35

Tamara tried to get up off the bed and Penelope pushed her back down and said, "ohhhhhh no you don't", Tamara said, "wh wh what are you doing he he here"?, Penelope crossed her arms and said, "ohhhhhh you mean why am I here instead of being raped in that house that you got for that son of a bitch Thomas"?, Tamaras mouth flew open and she said, "yo yo you know"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "ohhhhhhhh yeah I know".

Derek was in one of the bedrooms downstairs, he had just laid Bella down for a nap and started to go upstairs but decided that it was Penelopes turn to set things straight with Tamara before the police took her away". Penelope said, "what ever possessed you to help that bastard do that to me and my baby"?, she said, "Bella wasn't suppose to be involved just you, just you".

Penelope said, "how could you do that to me, you know what he is capable of after all you screwed him", she said, "he didn't leave me any choice in the matter, if I didn't let him then he wouldn't help me get Derek". She laughed and said, "and how did his help work for ya"?, she looked away and said, "where is he"?, Penelope said, "he won't be coming back, he's dead, Derek and the team took care of him".

Tamara said, "I didn't know what to do, I wanted Derek but he couldn't forget about you, his baby girl and the thoughts of such a sexy piece of man wasting away on a woman that was never coming back was stupid". Penelope said, "I was alive and I was being raped everyday, every fricking day that I was away he was raping me Tamara".

She got up off the bed and said, "well maybe you deserved it, you are such a bitch", Penelope took her hand and slapped her hard across the face again and said, "you are the bitch here, I was or am a great mom and I was taken away from my husband and my baby for four years, FOUR FUCKING YEARS TAMARA".

she opened her mouth to say something and Penelope said, "shute up, just shut up, I'm not finished", I couldn't remember Derek or Bella for four years, I thought that the life I had with Thomas was the one I would be doomed to have forever". Penelope put her hand over her heart and said, "I love Derek and Bella with all my heart and nothing or nobody will ever keep me away from them again".

She laughed and said, "you don't deserve Derek, you deserve a bastard like Thomas", Penelope said, "nobody deserves the treatment that I got all those years Tamara". Tamara looked down at her wrists as memories of her interlude with Thomas made her nauseated, Penelope said, "I have scars like that all over my body but the scars I have on the inside are far worse".

Penelope wiped her tears away and said, "you got off lucky Tamara, you only had sex with him once, I was forced to have sex everyday that he was home, EVERYDAY FOR HOURS ON END". Tamara said, "why didn't you ever try to get away from him"?, Penelope said, "I didn't know that I had another life somewhere else until Derek and the team showed up at the house I shared with Thomas".

Penelope said, "I missed so many things, I missed all of Bellas firsts and I missed all of those years of happiness with my husband and my beautiful daughter and now that I have them and my memories back I am going to fight with everything in me to get my life back to normal, it will take a long long time before I feel clean again but in my husbands, MY HUSBANDS arms I feel safe and loved".

Tamara watched as Penelope paced back and forth as she said, "everytime he forced me to have sex with him I wanted to scrub my skin, I wanted to scrub his touch away but I couldn't, I could always feel him but since I am back home with Derek his touch is all I feel now". Penelope picked up Tamaras clothes and said, "put these on so you can go to jail in your own clothes and not my husbands shirt".

Once Tamara was changed Penelope said, "I'm going to burn this shirt, I don't want anything that touched you to everrrrrrr touch any part of my husband". Tamara stood there looking at her as she walked over and opened the door and motioned for the police to come up the stairs and take Tamara away once and for all.

Derek walked into the room and wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you babygirl", she relaxed into his embrace and said, "I love you to handsome, now and forever". Tamara glanced over her shoulder and sighed as the last thing she saw was the man she loved with his arms wrapped around his wife.

Derek and Penelope sighed happily as they heard the police officer say, "Tamara Barnes you have the right to remain silent"


	36. Chapter 36

Do I Know You-Ch 36

The next few months passed by quickly and Penelope was now back to work at the BAU with her family, she sighed happily as she finished running a background check for her hotstuff. She laughed when she heard Bella laughing behind her, she turned around and said, "do you like mommy's lair sweetie"?, Bella nodded her head and said, "uh huh momma, dey awe wots and wots of toys hewe".

Penelope rubbed her temples trying to get some ease from the headache that she had, she started to get up and was hit with a wave of nausea and sat back down. She reached in her top drawer and got a packet of crackers and slowly ate them, when the wave of nausea passed she slowly stood up from her desk and turned and looked at her daughter.

Penelope walked over and got down in the floor with her daughter and pulled her into her lap and said, "momma loves you so much", Bella turned in her arms and wrapped her arms around Penelopes neck and said, "I lub you to momma". Penelope grinned and said, "your birthday is in a few days, do you know what you want momma and daddy to get you"?, she nodded her head yes.

Penelope looked at her daughter and said, "and what is that"?, Bella giggled and said, "a bee bee broder or siser momma", Penelope kissed the little girl on the head and said, "other than than what would you like to have"?, she smiled and said, "pwincess stuff momma". Penelope laughed and said, "how about we check out some princess stuff online"?, she said, "yayyyy momma me wikey dat".

The two sat there laughing and looking at princess toys and clothes until Derek called a couple of hours later to let his girls know that the case was over and they were on the way home. Penelope was talking to Derek on the phone when Bella said, "me wanna talkie to daddy peaseee", Derek smiled when he heard her sweet voice say, "hiiiiiiii daddy".

He sat up in the chair and said, "hi princess, how are you"?, she looked at her mommy and said, "me fine daddy", he laughed and said, "that's good sweetie, have you been a good girl for momma"?, she took a deep breath and said, "uh huh, we wooking at stuff for my birfday". Derek said, "ohhhh really"?, she grinned and said, "uh huh".

Derek said., "and what do you want mommy and daddy to get you for your birthday"?, she calmly said, "a bee bee broder or siser daddy", he couldn't help but smile and said, "well we will have to see about getting that for you then won't we"?, she clapped her hands and said, "yayyyyyyyyyy fanks daddy", she then handed the phone back to her mom and ran over to play with the blocks.

When Penelope put the phone to her ear Derek was still laughing and she said, what's so funny"?, he sighed and said, "do you know what our daughter wants for her birthday"?, she said, "yes I do, she already told me". She felt a wave of nausea rolling over her and she handed the phone back to Bella as she ran across the room and emmptied the contents of her stomach into the waste paper basket.

Bella said, "hewwo daddy", Derek said, "what happened to momma"?, Bella turned and saw that Penelope was throwing up and said, "her sicky daddy ober dere in the bwue tan". Derek said, "is momma sick"?, she said, "uh huh daddy", he said, "can you take the phone back over to momma for me please sweetness"?, the little girl stood up and ran across the room and handed the phone to her mom and said, "hewe momma".

When she put the phone to her ear Derek said, "are you alright sweetness"?, she said, "I've not been feeling good today handsome, headaches and nausea all day". He couldn't help but wonder if Bella was going to get her wish about a brother or sister and said, "goddess when was your last period"?, she thought for a few minutes and said, "oh my god I haven't had one since April when I was with Thomas".

Derek said, "is there anyway that you could be pregnant"?, she said, "ohhhhh yeah it is definitely possible we never use any protection and when you aren't away on cases we are definitely enjoying each other". Derek said, "ok so this is July and we were together on May 3rd for the first time since you came back"

Penelope said, "that sounds about right but the last time Thomas and I were together was the 28th of April, she covered her face and said, "oh god Derek do you think that I could be pregnant with Thomas's baby"?, Derek said, "baby you were tested at the hospital in North Carolina", she said, "that's true and the tests were neagative but he had sex with me twice the night before you and Rossi showed up at the house,maybe it was just to early to pick up on a test".

Derek said, "baby girl I need you to calm down, don't worry until we actually find out that you are pregnant", she sighed and said, "you're right handsome, how about on the way home we stop and get a pregnancy test and when Bella is down for the night we can find out for sure one way or another if I'm pregnant or not".

He smiled and said, "sounds like a good idea sweetness, we should be back in a couple of hours, how about you and Bella take a nap and I will wake you both up when we get there"?, she smiled and said, "I love you". Derek said, "and I love you". After the call ended Derek put his cell back on his side and ran his hand over his head and wondered if it was possible that Penelope was carrying that monsters baby.

Penelope sat there looking at her beautiful daughter and rubbed her stomach and wondered if she was pregnant and if she was who's baby was it, was it Dereks or Thomas's". She smiled at her daughter and said to herself, "just a few more hours Garcie and then you will know if you are indeed pregnant or not".

Bella climbed in her mommys lap and the two sat there cuddled up until they both fell asleep a few minutes later


	37. Chapter 37

Do I Know You-Ch 37

A few hours later Penelope woke up to the feel of Dereks lips on hers, she opened her eyes and said, "welcome home handsome", he grinned and said, "it's good to be home goddess, are you ready to head out"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am, can you grab your daughter while I grab my stuff please"?, I sure can", he then picked up Bella and kissed the top of her head while Penelope grabbed her things.

About half an hour later Penelope was walking into the drugstore, she walked down an aisle and sighed as she picked up a couple of boxes and headed toward the registers. Penelope was almost positive that she was pregnant but the question was who was the father, was it her kind, loving husband or the monster that raped her everyday they were together".

The clerk handed her the bag and said, "have a good day mam", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you, same to you" before turning around and heading out of the store. Derek grinned as he watched Bella playing in the back seat, he was torn because he wanted another baby, hell he wanted a whole house filled with kids but what if his goddess was pregnant by Thomas, what would she want to do about it, he was pulled from his thoughts when she sat down and closed the door.

He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "are you alright sweetheart"?, she weakly smiled and said, "as good as I can be I guess handsome". He intertwined fingers with her and said, "I love you baby girl, I always have and that will never change", she wiped her eyes and said, "I love you with all my heart handsome and no matter what you will always be the sole owner of my heart".

He wasted no time pulling out of the parking lot, the trip home was quiet as everybody quietly wondered what the future was going to hold for the happy family. Once they got home Bella ran through the house and went straight to her dolls in the corner, Penelope sighed happily as she watched her daughter playing.

Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck and said, "it't going to be alright goddess", she turned in his arms and said, "if I'm pregnant by Thomas I don't know if I want it, does that make me a bad person"?, he shook his head no and said, "of course it doesn't baby girl".

She laid her head on his chest and said, "if I am pregnant by Thomas I don't know if I can have it", he kissed her on the top of the head as he rocked her back and forth. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face and said, "the things he did to me in that basement Derek were sick and depraved".

He ran his hand up and down her back and said, "I can't imagine what you went through goddess, I am so sorry that you had to go through that but he can't hurt you anymore". She sighed as she rubbed her stomach and said, "what if he gets the final laugh on us Derek, what if I'm carrying his child inside me right now"?, he said, "baby girl you know that there is a 50-50 chance that it could be mine to".

She nodded her head and said, "I know but", he put his finger on her lips and said, "lets give our daughter a bath and then after she is down for the night you can take the test and if it's positive we will go first thing in the morning and see how far along you are". She smiled at him and said, "you are an amazing man Derek Morgan".

He intertwined their fingers and said, "if I am it's because of you and our daughter", he looked over at his yawning daughter and said, "come on princess and let's get you bathed and in bed". She ran over to Derek and he picked her up and carried her up the stairs followed closely by his beautiful wife.

About 45 minutes later Derek walks into the bedroom he shared with his baby girl and saw her sitting on the bed, he sat down beside her and said, "are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm scared Derek". He kissed her on the temple and said, "I know you are goddess, I'm a little scared to".

She stood up and headed toward the bathroom and Derek said, "I can go with you if you want me to", she smiled at him and said, "I need all the support I can get". He followed her inside the bathroom and watched as she followed the directions on 3 home pregnancy tests, when she was finished she said, "we have to wait 3 minutes".

He took her by the hand and led her back into their bedroom and sat down on the bed with her, she laid her head on his shoulder and said, "the results of those tests could change our lives together". He rested his head on hers and said, "I know baby but just remember that no matter what happens I'm with you and we can get through anything together".

she kissed his lips gently and said, "I know handsome and I love you for it", she looked at Derek and said, "it's time isn't it"?, he nodded his head and said, "it is sweetness". They get up and walk into the bathroom and over to the counter, she takes a deep breath before slowly looking down at the tests laying on the counter.


	38. Chapter 38

Do I Know You-Ch 38

Penelope leaned over and looked at the three tests and as tears streamed down her face she covered her face with her hands and said, "positive, they are all positive". He pulled her in his arms and held her close and said, "it's going to be alright sweetness, I promise", she started crying harder and said, "mmmmaybe they are all defective".

Derek rocked her and said, "baby I'm here, I'm here", her legs got wobbily so he picked her up and carried her over to their bed and laid her down and got on behind her and wrapped his loving arms around her. She relaxed in his arms as she laid there crying until she finally fell asleep a couple of hours later.

The next morning when Derek woke up the bed was cold and empty, he raised up and said, "baby girl, baby girl are you here"? and when he didn't get a response he got up and headed downstairs in search of her. He got downstairs and found her sitting in front of the fireplace drinking a cup of coffee.

He sat down on the floor behind her and wrapped his arms around her and said, "baby why didn't you wake me up"?, she just sat there not responding to him. He leaned in and said, "baby are you alright"?, he saw tears streaming down her face and said, "awwww honey please don't cry", she leaned against him and said, "I can't do this, I just can't".

He said, "you can't do what baby"?, I can't carry that monsters baby Derek, I just can't", Derek said, "goddess why don't we get dressed and get momma to watch Bella so we can head out to the doctor". Derek helped her up out of the floor and said, "why don't you go and get dressed and I will call momma and then I will be right up".

Penelope sighed as she headed up the stairs, Derek pulled out his cell and called his momma and told her everything that was going on and Frans heart was breaking for her son and daughter in law. After ending the call with his mom he headed upstairs and when he stepped inside their bedroom he quickly got dressed and was sitting on the bed waiting on Penelope to come out of the bathroom.

Tamara woke up in jail sick as a dog, she ran over to the toilet and threw up what she had eaten the night before, she wiped her mouth off and her cell mate said, "so how far along are you"?, Tamara looked at her and said, "what are you talking about"?, her cell mate laughed and said, "well honey you have been in here for a while and you haven't had a period and you have been sick for the past several mornings sooooo how far along are you and who the hell is the father"?, Tamara leaned over and once again threw up in the toilet knowing that if she was pregnant that the father was a monster, a monster named Thomas.

Penelope came out of the bathroom and smiled as she saw her husband walking over toward her, he intertwined their fingers as they headed down the stairs. When they walked into the kitchen there was a knock at the door, Derek kissed Penelope on the lips gently and said, "I'll get it that's momma".

Penelope sat down at the table and said, "ok handsome", Derek walked over to the door and opened the door and saw his mom standing there, he hugged her tight and said, "thanks for watching Bella for us momma". Fran sighed and said, "anytime baby boy, how is Penelope doing"?, Derek said, "not good momma, not good at all".

After talking to Fran for a couple of minutes the couple hugged her and made their way out the door, the ride to the doctor was a quiet one as Penelope spent the entire trip looking out the window. When they pulled up in the parking lot Derek got out and walked around to the passengers side of the car and helped his wife out of the car.

They walked inside and after signing in they walked over and sat down to wait for their turn, Derek gently squeezed her hand and whispered, "I love you sweetness". She looked over at him and said, "I love you to handsome", they both looked up when the nurse called the name Penelope Morgan.

The doctor joined them a couple of minutes later and after a lengthy explanation as to why they were there bloodwork was performed and now all was left to do was wait patiently for the results. Tamara was now sitting nervously on the table waiting on the results of her blood work, as she rubbed her stomach she hoped beyond all hope that she wasn't pregnant, how would she be able to have that monsters baby.

In two different places the doctors were walking into the rooms, Penelope and Derek looked up at one doctor while Tamara looked up at the other and all three of them felt their hearts start beating faster when they all heard, "YOUR PREGNANT AROUND 9 WEEKS" and at that point Penelope started to cry knowing that the baby she was carrying could indeed be Thomas's.


	39. Chapter 39

This Chapter has sexual content

Do I Know You-Ch 39

The doctor looked at Penelope and said, "after what you told me about your situation it would be totally understandable if you didn't want to have the baby". Penelope looked at her and said, "do you mean"?, she nodded her head and said, "you have a few weeks to decide", she looked at Derek and then the doctor and said, "what about a paternity test, Derek could be the father could we check his DNA against the baby and see if he is the father of the baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "we can do that we can schedule it for Friday so that we we can get the results back in a few days so you can make your decision".

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the temple and said, "thank you doctor", she smiled and said, "I'm just sorry that you have to go through the worry, a baby is suppose to be a joy, a blessing". Penelope squeezed Dereks hand as they watch the doctor walk out of the room.

Penelope looked lovingly into his eyes and said, "are you alright with my decision to have a paternity test"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "I'm with you all the way baby girl and I will be on your side always". She smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder as they headed out to the car.

As they got into the car Penelope yawned and Derek kissed her gently on the lips and said, "why don't you take a nap I will wake you up when we get home". She smiled and said, "I will take you up on that handsome, I'm so tired", he shut the door and grinned as he watched her buckle her seatbelt before he walked around to the other side of the car.

Thomas was pushing her down on the bed, she was screaming "no no Thomas, nooooooo", he laughed and slapped her across the face as he ripped the front of her dress open. She fought with all she had inside her but it was no use, he reached down and ripped her panties off with one tug, seconds later he thrusted himself inside her with a grunt.

Penelope was scratching and pushing him but he was to strong for her, he slapped her several times before she was getting dizzy, as he looked down at her he laughed and said, "you're mine Mandy" as he pounded into her over and over. He took her nipple into his mouth and licked, sucked and pulled on it and finally biting it bringing the blood and a moan of pain.

She looked up at him and said, "pl pl please don't", he covered her mouth with his hand and said, "lay there and take it Mandy this is going to be special I promise". He wrapped her legs up higher on his thighs as he thrusted mercilessly into her, the more she screamed the harder he would get.

She felt his lips on her neck and when he bit down on her neck she popped him in the nose with her elbow causing him to bind her hands to the top of the headboard. He now hovered over her and said, "now bitch we are gonna finish this and then you are gonna fix me something to eat and then you are gonna do exactly what I want you to do".

She spit in his face and said, "no I won't", he slapped her across the face and said, "ohhhh yes you will", he thrusted inside her again and again until a few minutes later he violently exploded inside her. He kissed her lips passionately and when she tried to pull away he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth and said, "that baby you're carrying is mine Mandy and now I'll always be a part of you, always".

Penelope woke up screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO", Derek pulled the car over and said, "baby girl it's alright, I'm here, I'm here", she said, "where is he, where is he"?, Derek took her hand in his and said, "he can't hurt you anymore baby girl, he's dead. Derek said, "what was the nightmare about sweetness"?, she said, "he was on top of me raping me again and I was fighting him off and he got rough, really rough and after he was finsished with me he said, "that baby you're carrying is mine Mandy and now I'll always be a part of you always".

Derek intertwined their fingers and brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "this baby is going to be our baby and when you are able to the test on Friday and we get the results back then we can concentrate on our family, you, me, Bella and the baby". She smiled up at him and said, "I hope so handsome, I hope so".

He stayed there on the side of the road for a few minutes just holding her rocking her back and forth telling her that everything was going to be alright. She looked up at him and said, "can we go see Bella, I really need to hold her in my arms", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "we can do whatever you want to go baby girl", she smiled as they slowly pulled away from the curb heading closer and closer to their daughter.

As they drove closer and closer to home Penelope couldn't wait for the tests to be over and get the results back she just prayed that Derek was the babies father and not Thomas because she knew that she didn't want to bring that monsters baby into the world.


	40. Chapter 40

Do I Know You-Ch 40

The next few days flew by and the closer Friday was getting the more nervous it was making Penelope, she was upstairs in the bedroom making the bed when she was hit with a bad cramp. She dropped to her knees and grabbed her stomach, Bella ran into the room and saw her mommy on the floor and screamed for her daddy.

Derek was in the kitchen fixing some tea for his goddess when he heard Bella scream, "daddy huwwy momma has falleded in da fwoor", he ran out of the room and up the stairs and when he got into the bedroom he saw Penelope laying balled up on her side holding her stomach. He said, "baby girl what's wrong"?, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and said, "the baby, I think I'm losing the baby".

Derek looked at Bella and said, "can you get daddy the phone princess"?, she ran out of the room and came back a minute later with his cell, he quickly dialed his moms number and after a couple of rings he heard, "hello baby boy". Derek said, "momma Penelope is laying in the floor holding her stomach I think she is having a miscarriage can you come and stay with Bella"?, she said, "I will be there in a couple of minutes I am just up the street".

When the call ended Penelope said, "am I being punished"?, Derek put her hand in his and said, "no baby, you aren't being punished, I'm sure the baby is fine". He held her in his arms until they heard the front door open and heard Fran say, "I'm here", Derek looked at Bella and said, "can you go down and stay with Nana while I get momma up and take her to the doctor"?, she nodded her head and said, "otay daddy", she leaned down and kissed her mom on the cheek and said, "I lub you momma".

Penelope weakly smiled and said, "momma loves you to princess", they then watched as she ran out of the room and headed toward Fran, Derek said, "baby I'm going to pick you up and carry you to the car okay"?, she bit down on her bottom lip as she nodded her head yes". He looked up to see Rossi walking into the room.

Dave said, "here let me help you get her to the car", he smiled up at him and said, "thanks Dave", he helped gently pick her up and put her in Dereks arms. He ran ahead and opened the car door and Fran said, "I'll call her doctor and let her know that you are on the way", Derek got his baby girl buckled into the car and said, "thanks momma, I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I can".

Fran nodded her head and said, "don't worry about Bella she's in good hands with us", he smiled and said, "princess be good for Nana and Nonno princess, okay"?, Bella nodded her head and said, "otay daddy".Derek backed out of the driveway and put the car in drive and roared toward the highway.

When they got to the hospital Derek carried her inside the hospital and was immediately met by the doctor who said, "I need her hooked up to a fetal monitor and I need an ultrasound NOW". Penelope was then put on a gurney and wheeled into a room with Derek right by her side, she looked up at the doctor and said, "am I losing the baby"?, the doctor said, "I'll know more after I see what the ultrasound looks like".

Penelope nodded her head as she watched the doctor and nurses fill the room hooking her up to machines, Derek sat by Penelopes bed holding her hand as the doctor moved the wand over her stomach. She looked for several minutes before she said, "I am going to put you on bedrest for a while Penelope, the fetus is in distress",

She looked up at the doctor and said, "what about the paternity test"?, the doctor said, "in my opinion right now it is to dangerous on both you and the baby". Penelope said, "but I need to know who the father is", the doctor said, "Penelope I need you to stay calm, stress is the last thing you and the baby need".

Derek said, "what caused the cramping"?, she said, "I'm thinking that she might be dehydrated and maybe have a possible kidney infection or maybe even a cyst on her ovary". Penelope looked at her and said, "is that dangerous to the baby"?, she said, "it can be that's why I am going to leave the decision on the paternity test up to you".

She headed toward the door and said, "I'm going to give you two some time alone to make your decision", when she was gone Derek looked at her and said, "what do you want to do goddess"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "I want to know who the father is but I don't want to take a chance on losing the baby because there is a large chance that it is yours".

He kissed her gently on the lips and said, "so are you saying that you want to wait"?, she bit down on her lip and nodded her head yes and said, "yes". He smiled down at her and said, "then we'll wait sweetness", she squeezed his hand and said, "I love you so much", he kissed her forehead and said, "I love you to".

He put his hand on her stomach and said, "I love you to little one and I know in my heart and soul that you are mine", Penelope smiled as he held her in his arms.


	41. Chapter 41

Do I Know You-Ch 41

Penelope laid in the hospital for almost 2 weeks before she was able to go home, the doctor had agreed to let her go home but put her on complete bed rest and the days turned to weeks and the weeks to months and now Penelope was almost 7 1/2 months along. The doctor would come to the house and check on her a couple of times a week and she was really pleased with the progress Penelope and the baby were making.

Penelope rubbed her growing belly and said, "hello in there little one, I know it isn't your fault baby, momma loves you so much", she looked up to see Derek standing in the door. Derek smiled at her and said, "how are you and the little one doing baby girl"?, she laughed and said, "we're starving".

He said, "wellllllll we can't have that", she said, "we, who's we"?, he stepped back and said, "come on in girls", Penelope looked up to see JJ, Emily, Fran, Sarah, Desi and Bella coming into the room. She smiled and said, "what's all this"?, JJ said, "welllll we thought that since you couldn't get out of bed for a baby shower that we would bring the baby shower to you in the bed".

Fran and Emily carried the food over and put it on the dresser and Fran said, "and of course we made food, lots and lots of food", she clapped her hands and said, "thanks ladies I really needed this right now". JJ hugged her friend and said, "how about we eat first and then we open all of these gifts"?, she smiled and said, "sounds good to me Jayje".

Derek kissed his wife gently on the lips and said, "you have fun with the girls and I'm gonna go out for lunch with the guys", she winked at him and said, "I love you Mr. Morgan". Derek grinned and said, "I love you to Mrs. Morgan", he rubbed her stomach and said, "and daddy loves you to baby Morgan".

He kissed Bella on the cheek and said, "daddy loves you princess", she laughed and said, "lub you to daddy", they all waved at him as he walked out of the room to join the rest of the boys downstairs. JJ smiled and said, "we have ham, turkey and combination sandwiches, chips, fresh fruit cake and ice cream".

Penelope smiled and said, "awwww you guys got me a cake, thank you", Fran smiled and said, "I made you a double chocolate cake with your favorite chocolate icing". She licked her lips and said, "I'm starving", JJ said, "how about I fix you a plate so you can get started", she nodded her head and said, "yes please".

Derek and the rest of the men were walking out the door talking when they heard the girls laughing and talking upstairs, Derek looked up and said, "she needed this today". Reid grinned and said, "I think JJ and Emily needed it as bad as Garcia did", Hotch said, "how is she really doing"?, he took a deep breath and said, "she is doing a lot better, she is happy with her decision to wait on the paternity test".

Dave said, "how are you holding up"?, he rubbed his hand over the top of his head and said, "I love this baby no matter who the daddy is, he or she is part of my baby girl and that is all that matters". Hotch patted him on the shoulder and said, "you are a good man Derek Morgan", he laughed and said, "yeah, yeah, now how about we go eat some pizza and shoot some pool"?, the men all laughed and nodded their heads in agreement as they headed out the door.

About an hour later the girls were putting the gifts on the bed for Penelope to open, JJ said, "since we don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl we all got stuff that could be for either sex". When the first box was put in front of her JJ said, "this is from Spence, Henry and Me", she ripped the paper off and said, "ohhhhh Jayje I love it".

JJ said, "I saw it and said to Spence we have to get this for Garcie", the picture on the front is how it looks with everything put on it, it comes with attachments to make it a stroller/carseat/booster seat when he or she gets older". Penelope hugged her friend and said, "ohhhhhh I love it thank you so so much".

JJ laughed and said, "that is the first of several gifts from us, we are gonna spoil this baby", everybody laughed and Desi and Sarah said in unison, "yes we are". Penelope laughed and talked with everybody as she opened gift after gift, Bella smiled as she took a bite of her carrot and said, "dat is pwetty momma".

Penelope tapped the end of her nose and said, "yes it is do you think your brother or sister will like it"?, Bella looked up at her and said, "uh huh momma". Fran grinned and said, "the swing can also be used as a bouncy chair", Penelope said, "ohhhhh the baby will love that, thank you so much Fran".

Derek looked at Reid and said, "you are goin down Pretty Boy", he laughed and said, "yeah yeah I've heard it all before", Derek said, "why don't you rack em up and I'll be right back". Reid started getting the table ready as he watched Derek head toward the bathroom, Reid looked at Hotch and said, "I bet he is gonna call Penelope while he is in there", Hotch and Dave laughed and nodded their heads in agreement as they took a sip of their drinks.

Derek had his back to the door and he felt two arms wrap around his waist, he turned around and saw a beautiful woman standing there, she pushed him against the wall and said, "I want you and I want you now". The next thing he knew she was unzipping his pants as she crashed her mouth to his.


	42. Chapter 42

Do I Know You-Ch 42

Derek pushed the woman away and said, "who the hell are you"?, she walked back over to him and started trying to pull his pants down and said, "I have been watching you all night, you are so damn sexy and I'm so horny sooooo I thought that we could help each other". Derek laughed and said, "thanks but no thanks my beautiful wife is all the woman I need".

He tried to walk by her and she jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist as they bumped into the counter, she wasted no time in thrusting her tongue inside his mouth. He pried her off him and said, "get the fuck off me you crazy bitch, I told you that I'm married and I am definitely not interested".

She dropped her strapless dress over her breasts and started touching herself and said, "I never thought I would see the day that Derek Morgan would turn down a bathroom screw". She leaned in and started kissing his neck and whispered, "I know that I can make you forget about that bitch you are married to".

She crashed her lips against his and when he tried to pull away she deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth, when she pulled away she leaned in and said, "don't pretend you don't remember me Derek", he looked at her and said, "I don't have any idea who you are but I know what you are".

Derek pushed her back and her ass hit the floor, he said, "this is the last time I'm going to tell you I'M NOT INTERESTED AND YOU NEED TO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE". He smiled as he walked by her to unlock the door, he then opened the door and headed back out to join his friends, Reid looked up and saw dark red lipstick on Dereks lips and neck and said, "uhhhh Derek who did you run into in there"?, he said, "you aren't going to believe this but I got attacked in the bathroom".

Hotch and Dave laughed and Hotch said, "what woman attacked you"?, he looked over her shoulder and saw her walking back into the room and said, "that crazy bitch right there, I didn't think I was ever gonna get away from her". Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I wouldn't want to be you when Garcia finds out".

Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "she is gonna kill me isn't she"?, all three married men in unison said, "ohhh yeah", Derek downed the rest of his beer and said, "let's get the hell out of here before I get attacked again". The men all laughed as they grabbed their coats and headed toward the door.

Penelope opened the last of her presents and JJ said, "this is from Strauss", Penelope said, "from Strauss, really"?, JJ smiled and said, "yep this is really from her". Penelope opened the envelope and tears started streaming down her face, Emily said, "what did she get you"?, Penelope held up 2 tickets.

Fran said, "where are the tickets to honey"?, Penelope said, "these are for a 2 week stay in Hawaii for me, Derek and the baby", Emily walked over and said, "oh my god really"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes really and here is a note". Desi and Sarah said, "what does the note say"?, Penelope opened her mouth to speak.

The note says, "congratulations on the baby, I remember what it was like being a mommy and after all you have been through I thought that you and all of your team deserve a 2 weeks all expenses vacation". JJ and Emilys mouth flew open and they said in unison, "ALL EXPENSES PAID", Penelope smiled and said, "this is amazing, all of my gifts were amazing, thank you everybody for the gifts and the party".

Fran said, "so that means that all of us are going to Hawaii"?, Desi said, "that's not fair we don't get to go", Fran smiled and said, "you two can go, Dave and I will pay your way so that way we can have a family vacation". Penelope looked down beside her on the bed and saw that Bella had fallen asleep.

Penelope smiled and said, "the kids are all gonna have sooooo much fun", JJ smiled and said, "the boys are never gonna believe this", Reid walked in and said, "we are never gonna believe what"?, JJ wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "after the baby is born we are all going to Hawaii for 2 weeks all expenses paid".

Reid said, "we are, who's paying for everything"?, Penelope smiled and said, "Strauss, can you believe that"?, Derek kissed Penelope gently on the lips and said, "that's amazing, Bella is gonna have so much fun". Penelope laughed and said, "that's what I said handsome, soooooo did you four have fun and stay out of trouble"?, Reid, Hotch and Dave laughed as they looked at Derek.

Penelope said, "what did you do handsome"?, he held up his hands and said, "I went to the bathroom and got mauled by some woman that seemed to be all arms". Penelope raised up and said, "YOU WHAT", she then started laughing and laughed so hard that she started crying, Derek said, "I can't believe that you are laughing at me".

Penelope said, "I'm sorry handsome but that's funny, The Derek Morgan getting mauled in the bathroom", he said, "what's so funny about that baby girl"?, she leaned in and kissed the side of his neck and said, "as I remember it use to be me and you getting it on in the bathroom on the long counter".

He grinned and said, "don't forget against the wall and on the floor", Desi covered her ears and said, "TMI big brother, TMI", everybody laughed as they watched Derek blush


	43. Chapter 43

Do I Know You-Ch 43

The next 5 weeks flew by for Penelope as she remained on bedrest, she would spend her days watching cartoons and old movies with Bella while her hotstuff was at work and she would spend her nights wrapped in the loving arms of her husband. When Penelope reached her 39th week Derek stopped traveling with the team, he would work at home because he was afraid that she would go into labor anytime. Derek opened the door and peeped into his bedroom and couldn't help but smile when he saw his wife and daughter sleeping peacefully so he closed the door and walked downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table with his mom for a cup of coffee. Fran sighed and said, "how are your baby girls doing"?, Derek took a sip of coffee and said, "they are both sleeping right now momma".

Fran said, "rest is good for Penelope especially right now", he nodded his head and said, "yeah that's what the doctor said", Fran laughed and said, "does Bella still think the baby is her late birthday present"?, Derek laughed as he nodded his head yes and said, "she said that she would share the baby with us though", they both laughed.

About an hour later Derek and Fran ran upstairs because Bella was screaming bloody murder, Derek was first in the room, he looked at Bella and said, "what's wrong princess"?, she pointed to Penelope and said, "momma peed on me daddy". Penelope grabbed her stomach and said, "mommas water broke sweetie".

Bella said, "you wader boke, what dat mean momma"?, Penelope kissed the top of her daughters head and said, "that means that your brother or sister is ready to come out and meet you". She jumped out of the bed and started clapping her hands and said, "did you hear dat Nana"?, Fran picked up the excited little girl and said, "I heard sweetie, I heard".

Derek pulled the covers back and said, "come on sweetness let's get you to that hospital", Penelope squeezed his hand as another contraction hit her and she said, "I'm scared hotstuff". He kissed her on the cheek and said, "baby girl you have nothing to be scared of, I'm going to be with you every step of the way, I promise".

Penelope put her hand in Dereks and winced again in pain as she raised up off the bed, Bella said, "me lub you momma", Penelope looked up at her daughter and said, "momma loves you to princess and when the baby is born daddy will call you so you can come and see it ok"?, she nodded her head and said, "otay momma".

Fran and Bella waved as Derek and Penelope pulled out of the driveway, Fran looked down at the little girl and said, "how about we eat some cookies and watch Nemo"?, she clapped her hands and nodded her head yes as they headed back inside the house. Derek reached over and intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "breathe baby breathe just like we practiced".

She took a deep breath and remember that in a little while we are going to be holding our little baby in our arms", she started crying and said, "what if the baby isn't yours"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "don't worry the baby is going to be mine, you'll see when it's born".

Across town in another hospital Tamara is in labor and fully dialated and ready to push that monsters baby out of her, as she laid on the table she keeps hearing the results of the paternity test ringing in her ears. She sees the doctor sit down and say, "I'm sorry Tamara but according to the results Thomas is the father of this baby".

Tamara didn't know what she was going to do, she still had 7 years before she could even be eligible for parole so she didn't have any idea what to do with the baby. She was afraid that when she looked into the babies eyes she would think of the rape that brought it into the world and she didn't know if she would be able to handle that.

The doctor looked at Tamara and said, "just a few more pushes Tamara and it will be all over", she looked to the side and with tears streaming down her cheeks 5 minutes later she gave birth to a 6 lb 5 oz baby girl that she named Olivia. She was allowed to hold the baby for a few minutes before social services took her away.

She laid there in wondering what kind of life her child would have, considering how she was brought into the world Tamara knew that Olivia would be better off without her. The doctor looked down at Tamara and said, "I've got you all sewn up Tamara, they are going to move you to your room to rest".

She looked up at the doctor and says, "what happens to me now"?, the doctor said, "well you will stay here tonight and tomorrow but then you will go back to prison and I'm assuming that they will put the baby in foster care considering you still have 7 years before you are even eligible for parole".

Tamara wiped her eyes as she laid her head down on the pillow, how had her life turned out so wrong, she had her life all planned out, in her dreams she was married to Derek and Olivia was his but noooooo her plans went up in smoke the second she got Thomas's help. She sighed as she was wheeled into her room.

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "ohhhhhhhhh god Derek, this hurts, this hurts", he kissed her forehead and said, "it's almost over sweetie, it's almost over". The doctor smiled and said, "one more push Penelope", Penelope squeezed Dereks hand as she gave one final push and soon the air was filled with the sound of her baby crying.

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "how is the baby, how is the baby"?, Derek gasped as he opened his mouth to speak


	44. Chapter 44

Do I Know You-Ch 44

Derek smiled as he looked down at the baby and said, "there is nothing wrong with her sweetness, our daughter is fine", Penelope said, "can I see her please"?, the doctor gently handed Derek the baby and he said, "here you go princess, it's time for your momma to see you". He turned the baby around and said, "here she is goddess".

When Penelope saw her daughter in Dereks arms tears of joy slid down her cheeks, in his arms was a dark skinned little girl with thick dark hair, she said, "ohhhhhh Derek she's beautiful, our daughter is beautiful". Derek kissed the little girl on the top of the head and said, "daddy loves you so so much princess".

The doctor said, "congratulations you two she's beautiful", Penelope wiped away the tears and said, "thank you doctor, thank you so much", she laughed and said, "I need to hand the baby over to the nurses so they can get her all cleaned up for you but I promise that when you get stitched up and in your room you can hold her all you want".

Derek handed the baby over to the nurse and said, "see ya soon sweetie", he then leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips and said, "our daughter is beautiful isn't she goddess"?, Penelope smiled and said, "she sure is Derek, our daughter, ours not Thomas's but ours". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "now we need to come up with a name for our little bundle", she nodded her head in agreement as they watched their daughter being wheeled out of the room in her incubator.

Penelope sighed happily and said, "I'm so happy Derek, so very very happy", he put his hand in hers and gently squeezed it and said, "I can't wait to hold her in my arms again". He looked at her and said, "any ideas on a name for our little princess"?, she grinned at her handsome husband and said, "as a matter of fact I do".

He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "and what name is that"?, she said, "what do you think about the name Angela Morgan hotstuff"?, he smiled and said, "I love it and I have the perfect middle name for her". Penelope laughed and said, "ohhhhh you do huh and what would that be"?, he kissed her lips and said, "Marie".

She started crying and said, "ohhhhhhh handsome I love it, Angela Marie Morgan", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love it to", she laid her head down on the pillow and yawned. Derek said, "how are you feeling sweetness"?, she said, "tired but happy oohhhhhhhhhhh so happy, how are you feeling my love"?, he smiled and said, "I have only been this happy two other times in my life those times were when we got married and when Bella was born and put into my arms for the first time".

The doctor stood up and said, "alright they will be taking you to your room in a few minutes, are you feeling alright"?, she said, "I feel good, tired but good doctor". The doctor grinned and said, "I'm going to leave an order for pain medication in case you need something later", she then congratulated the happy couple again before heading out of the room.

Derek looked down at his wife and said, "alone at last sweetness", she laughed and said, "don't be getting any ideas handsome, momma is gonna be out of action for about 6 weeks". He kissed her lips gently and said, "ohhhhh but when you are ready again we are sooooooo gonna celebrate", she laughed and said, "you're on handsome, you are sooooooooo on".

Derek watched as Peneope tried to hide a yawn, he said, "goddess why don't you rest, you have had a long couple of hours", she said, "maybe later my love, maybe later, right now I'm to happy to sleep". Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "I love you Penelope Garcia Morgan, I always have and I always will".

Penelope smiled and said, "I love you to Derek Morgan, you are both the light and love of my life", he sighed happily and said, "I still can't believe it goddess our daughter is finally here, she's finally here". The nurses walked over to her and one said, "Mrs. Morgan we are ready to move you to your room".

Derek kissed her on the lips gently and said, "I'll be there in a few mintues goddess", she yawned and said, "alright handsome, see ya soon", he smiled as he watched her close her eyes.


	45. Chapter 45

Do I Know You-Ch 45

Penelope hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep until she woke up and saw her family gathered around her and the baby, JJ hugged her and said, "awwwww she's beautiful Garcie". Penelope laughed and said, "thanks Jayje, when did you all make it back"?, Reid kissed the baby on the top of the head and said, "about an hour ago and we couldn't wait to meet our neice".

Dave looked up at Penelope and said, "kitten she is beautiful", Penelope sighed and said, "thanks Dave, so how does it feel to be called Nonno again". He grinned and said, "I am gonna spoil both of my babies rotten", she laughed and said, "I don't doubt it at all", Hotch said, "I'm just glad that you are both doing good".

Penelope smiled up at Hotch and said, "me to bossman, me to", Emily said, "if you ever need a baby sitter you can count on us", JJ said, "ohhhhh same here, same here". Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "it looks like we are covered for baby sitters hotstuff", he laughed as he looked up at his sisters that were now taking turns holding the baby and said, "we sure are goddess".

Sarah said, "ohhhhh she has Dereks eyes don't you think momma"?, Fran said, "I sure do but my little angel is beautiful aren't you sweetie"?, the baby started moving around in Sarahs arms. Fran laughed and said, "so Bella what do you think about your little sister"?, Bella smiled and said, "she is widdle and pwetty, bery pwetty".

Derek tapped the end of her nose and said, "she looks alot like you kiddo", Bella smiled and said, "tan I hewp take cawe of her momma"?, Penelope wrapped her arm around Bella and said, "you sure can, I bet you will be a big help to momma". Bella laid her head proudly on Penelopes shoulder and said, "I lub my siser momma".

Hotch motioned for Derek to step in the hall, once they were in the hall Derek said, "is something wrong"?, Hotch shook his head and said, "no nothings wrong I just wanted to tell you that I got news on the way home about Tamara". Derek crossed his arms and said, "what about her"?, he took a deep breath and said, "she gave birth to Thomas's daughter lastnight in the county hospital".

Derek said, "I feel sorry for that baby having the parents she had", Hotch said, "I don't think you are going to have to worry about her anymore because she has 7 years before she is even eligible for parole and if you and Penelope talk against her I can't see her getting it". Derek said, "don't worry we will be there because we want to keep our family safe".

Hotch smiled at Derek and said, "your daughter is beautiful", he grinned and said, "those are two wonderful words, my daughter, I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing those words". Hotch laughed and said, "tell me about it I love to hear our kids calling me daddy it is the sweetest word to hear after a hard case", Derek nodded his head in agreement".

When Derek and Hotch walked back into the room Penelope said, "where did the two of you go"?, Hotch said, "I was just telling him how happy we all are for you two". Penelope said, "thanks Hotch, that means alot", Derek looked at her and said, "I'm not going to lie to you or keep anything from you goddess he was telling me about Tamara".

Penelope sat up in the bed and said, "what about her"?, Derek said, "she gave birth to Thomas's daughter lastnight in county hospital", Penelope said, "that poor baby, having Tamara and Thomas for parents". JJ smiled and said, "Angela is lucky to have such amazing parents like you and Derek".

The baby started fussing and Sarah handed her back to Penelope and said, "I think she's hungry momma", Penelope said, "are you hungry princess"?, Emily said, "well we are gonna head out and we will see you guys later". Penelope said, "thanks for coming to see us guys", Reid said, "we couldn't wait to meet our neice".

Penelope looked up at Derek and then at JJ and said, "Jayje Derek and I were hoping that you and Spencer would be Angelas godparents", Reid and JJ looked at each other and then at Penelope and said, "we would love to Garcie". She hugged her friend and said, "you three get some rest and we will talk to you soon.

Bella hugged her mommy and said, "tan I stay wif you momma"?, she kissed the top of the little girls head and said, "you can stay if daddy says it's alright". Bella looked up at Derek and said, "pwease daddy tan I stay wif you"?, he laughed and said, "yes you can stay but you have to be a good girl".

Bella clapped her hands and said, "I be good daddy,I pomise", Fran kissed Bella and said, "if you change you mind and want to come and stay with Nana and Nonno just have daddy call me ok"?, she smiled and said, "otay Nana". After everybody was gone Derek kissed his wife gently on the lips and said, "I can't remember ever being this happy goddess".

Penelope stroked Angelas cheek as she suckled her breast and said, "me either hotstuff, we have everything we could ever need", he kissed Bella on the top of the head and said, "that we do baby girl, that we do".


	46. Chapter 46

Do I Know You-Ch 46

This chapter contains sexual content

Epilogue- 10 years later

Derek sighs happily as he wraps his arms around his wife, she relaxes into his embrace and says, "I love you handsome", he kisses the side of her neck and said, "if our house wasn't filled with people I would put you up on this counter and show you how much I love you". She turned in his arms and said, "well then you will just have to show me after everybody leaves and the babies are asleep.

Penelope and Derek pulled apart when they heard their 5 year old twins Adam and Aiden running through the house, Derek said, "where's Bella and Angela"?, she kissed him on the end of the nose and said, "they are changing Alisha". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I can't believe that she is 6 weeks old already".

Penelope said, "Natasha is outside with Allie playing on the swingset, Natasha was Derek and Penelopes 7 year old daughter, she was a surprise for the couple but not as big of a surprise as Alisha was. Derek laughed as he watched all of the kids playing in the back yard, from where he was standing he could see JJ and Reids 5 year old daughter Jessica and 7 year old son James running around playing tag while 13 year old Henry and 15 year old Jack were playing basketball.

Hotch and Emilys 13 year old daughter Allie and 8 year old son Alex were playing in the sand while Dave and Fran were watching all the kids while Hotch and Reid were working the grill. Derek smiled and said, "I am so happy goddess, everything has fallen into place for us", she kissed his lips and said, "we are definitely lucky handsome".

Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "I don't know what I would do without you", she laid her head on his chest and said, "you are stuck with me handsome, stuck with me forever". JJ and Emily walked over to the tables and sat down more food and laughed as they watched the kids all laughing and having fun.

Penelope smiled and said, "I haven't felt this loved since we all went to Hawaii for those two weeks", he laughed and said, "how about I show you how much I love you just like I did on the beach"?, she winked at him and passionately kissed his lips and said, "I love the way you think but it will probably have to happen later".

Derek looked out the window and said, "everybody is outside so how about I show you how much I love you now"?, she giggled and said, "aren't you afraid that we are going to get caught"?, he crashed his lips to hers and when they pulled apart he said, "we will go through the house to the game room and lock the door".

She laughed and said, "I believe you are trying to seduce me handsome", he laughed and said, "is it working"?, she rubbed her palm over his crotch and said, "ohhhhh yeah". He took her by the hand and led her through to the game room, he closed and locked the door behind him as he led her over to the pool table.

Derek turned her around and bent her over the table, she bit down on her bottom lip as Derek pulled her panties down her legs, he then pulled her sundress up and Penelope heard the zipper going down and seconds later she gasped as he lined himself up at her entrance. She moaned his name as he thrusted in and out of her.

Penelope arched her back and said, "oh god yessss Derek, oh never stop, never stop, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pounded into her over and over for several lust filled minutes before he collapsed against her gasping for air. He kissed his way down her back and said, "damn goddess you were amazing".

She collapsed against the table and said, "it had been a long 6 weeks handsome, damn how I missed you", he ran his hand down her hips and playfully slapped her ass and said, "later tonight it is soooooooo on". She laughed and said, "you're right it is soooooo on, you are gonna be moaning my name all night handsome", he grinned and said, "promises promises" as they quickly straightened their clothes and headed through the house.

Emily said, "who would have thought that 10 years ago we would all be this happy, we had just gotten Garcie back and then finding out that she was pregnant with Angela and all of the worrying that Penelope went through wondering who the father was". JJ sighed and said, "I was so so very afraid that Thomas was going to be Angelas father".

Emily shook her head and said, "so was I Jayje, so was I", they both looked up when they heard Dave lauging across the yard as he was spinning one of Derek and Penelopes twin boys Adam around. JJ said, "Spence and I are thinking about having another baby", Emily hugged her and said, "awww Jayje that's great".

JJ sighed and said, "we heard from Olivias adoptive parents, they really love her and they are a great family and they have several kids of their own so she won't grow up alone". Emily smiled and said, "that's great Jayje, that poor little girl had a lot going against her, I'm glad that something finally is working for her",

Emily looked over at her kids and said, "I would love to have another baby but with our schedules it's hard to make time to get away", JJ said, "how about Spence and I keep the kids one weekend and let you and Aaron get away and see what happens"?, she hugged her and said, "I would love that Jayje but that would be a lot of kids for you to take care of, are you sure"?, she laughed and said, "I'm sure Em".

JJ looked around and said, "where are Derek and Garcie"?, Emily looked around and said, "they must still be in the house", it was then that she looked up and saw the blinds in the game room were closed and she said, "I believe that they are otherwise occupied in the game room". Emily laughed and said, "ohhhhhhh we better make sure that the kids all stay outside", Emily laughed as she nodded her head in agreement.

Emily said, "Hotch found out yesterday that Tamara's parole was denied again and now it will be at least 10 years before she will be up for it again". JJ said, "after everything she did to Penelope and Derek she doesn't deserve to see the outside of that prison", Emily said, "I agree Jayje, I totally agree".

A few minutes later everybody was heading toward the tables with smiles on their faces, JJ looked up and saw Derek and Penelope sneaking out of the house fixing their clothes. Emily laughed as she shook her head, Derek said, "sorry we had something to take care of in the house", Dave leaned in and said, "I bet in 9 months we will have another little one running around".

As everybody sat there eating and talking Derek couldn't help but smile knowing that he had the best family in the world, that he had the best of everything. Penelope winked at him and he grinned as he slid his hand onto her knee, she gently squeezed his hand and mouthed the words, "I love you".

He knew looking around at all the happy smiling faces that he could never want or need anything more that what he had right now, he knew that if there was a thing such as a perfect life then he had it and he wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
